Generación Merodeadores dos
by Hatoko Nara
Summary: Harry tiene una simple y a la vez complicada vida de adolescente junto a sus amigos y familia, sin ningún mago tenebroso que lo moleste.
1. Regreso a Hogwarts

INTRODUCCIÓN

GENERACIÓN MERODEADORES 2

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos sus derechos le pertenecen a J.K Rowling y Warner Bros

INTRODUCCIÓN

Decidí darle a Harry en este fic una vida feliz, la vida que en los libros siempre deseó y nunca pudo tener. Por eso Voldemort queda eliminado totalmente de esta historia. Eso cambia muchas cosas: implica que los papás de Harry no están muertos y que los de Neville no fueron torturados, que Sirius no estuvo en Azkaban, que Peter no existe porque a esa rata no la quiero en la vida de nadie y mucho menos Bellatrix que es una asesina, obviamente no hay mortífagos.

Lucius es igual de engreído por ser "sangre limpia", pero Draco no.

Tal vez en esta historia, Harry sea un chico normal, con sólo las preocupaciones de un adolescente, pero eso es lo que él desea en el fondo y eso le voy a dar.

RESUMEN

Vida de Harry: Vive en el Valle de Godric junto a sus padres que trabajan de aurores y no tiene hermanos. Harry es igual que James en su etapa de Hogwarts, capitán de quidditch de Gryffindor, excelente en las materias pero muy travieso, así que se mantiene castigado. También tiene muchas chicas detrás de él, cosa que no desaprovecha, es, por no decirlo mal, todo un "donjuan". Sus amigos son : Ron Weasley, Michael Black y Draco Malfoy. Sus amigas son: Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson y Catherin Atwood.

Vida de Sirius: Es auror y su esposa también, está casado con Vanessa Dawson, una amiga de Lily de Hogwarts. Tiene un hijo: Michael Black y vive en Grimmauld Place. Rodolphus murió en un accidente junto a sus padres y no se lleva bien con Narcissa y su esposo, pero con Draco si. De su familia, mantiene buenas relaciones con Nymphadora y sus padres Andrómeda y Ted Tonks.

Vida de Remus: Es profesor de DCAO en Hogwarts y su novia es Nymphadora. Tiene una casa cerca de la Universidad de Oxford. No es pobre, pero tampoco iguala la fortuna de sus amigos, aunque si vive muy bien.

Vida de Snape: Es inefable. Es viudo y tiene un hijo: Robert Snape, está en sexto y es experto en pociones, igual que su padre. Viven en Liverpool.

La vida de Ron es igual que en el libro, pero Percy no está peleado con la familia. Además, ahora que los gemelos tienen una fortuna gracias a los sortilegios, ampliaron La Madriguera y la remodelaron. También les compraron cosas nuevas a sus hermanos menores. Ginny siempre ha estado enamorada de Harry, pero desde hace mucho no lo demuestra. Hermione no tiene modificaciones. Pansy tampoco va a ser mala en esta historia, decidí darle una oportunidad, al igual que Draco.

La generación merodeadores 2 (M2) va a ser conformada por Harry, Ron, Michael y Draco.

Ellos cuatro, son amigos de Ginny, Hermione, Catherin y Pansy.

Los M2 son excelentes en las materias, son los mejores de su curso (a Hermione nadie le quita el puesto, ellos son los mejores, pero no superan a su amiga). Por cierto, están en sexto. Pero conservaron la tradición de hacer travesuras y esas cosas, así que son castigados con frecuencia por McGonagall y en casos extremos por Dumbledore. Tampoco perdieron la tradición de sus padres de ser mujeriegos y conquistadores. Pero eso sí, a ninguna traicionaban. Aunque salían con muchas, primero les terminaban antes que engañarlas.

Harry, Ron y Michael están en Gryffindor y Draco en Slytherin al igual que Pansy. Ginny y Catherin son de quinto y junto con Hermione, también son de la casa de los leones.

Harry es buscador, Draco y Ron son guardianes, Ginny y Michael son cazadores y Catherin es golpeadora.

Hermione, Pansy, Ron y Draco son prefectos.

Los objetos muggles no están prohibidos en el colegio.

Los profesores son:

Remus: DCAO

McGonagall: Transformaciones

Slughorn: Pociones

Hagrid: Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas

Y los otros iguales.

El torneo de los tres magos si se hizo, Harry obviamente no entró, Cedric no murió, pero Viktor si conquistó a Hermione.

Los ocho saben aparecerse y les dieron su licencia, con un permiso especial.

ESTE FIC ESTÁ EN UNA MÍNIMA PARTE, BASADO EN OTRA HISTORIA: "DATE CUENTA QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI" DE RONI POTTER. ASÍ QUE SI VEN PARECIDOS, YA SABEN, NO ES PLAGIO, SÓLO ME DIO ALGUNAS IDEAS.

**CAPÍTULO 1: REGRESO A HOGWARTS**

El 3 de septiembre (domingo) en la estación King's Cross…

Harry y Michael estaban con sus padres que los estaban despidiendo

-Hijo, compórtate bien, ya sabes, nada de travesuras este año, por favor. Le dijo Lily. Y eso también va para ti Michael, ayúdame a controlar a Harry.

-Eso es imposible Lily. Michael sólo lo corromperá más. Dijo Vanessa

-Mamá, no me ayudes tanto.

-Es verdad hijo, ustedes dos se complementan. Pero no los culpo, es cosa de sus padres por enseñarles a ser así.

-Pero si sólo les contamos nuestras anécdotas y les dimos algunos consejillos, y algunos trucos… Replicó Sirius

-Mira Lily, eso se llama herencia. Es algo que todos los Potter y Black llevan en la sangre, no podemos hacer nada. Dijo James

-Bueno, espero que al menos mejoren. Dijo la pelirroja

-Trataré mamá, pero no te prometo nada. Dijo Harry

Lily lo miró severamente.

-Ya déjalos amor, saben que si se comportan bien los premiaremos en navidad. Dijo James guiñándole un ojo a su hijo. Harry sonrió

-James. Regañó Lily. Pero si tú le encubres todo cómo no va a ser así.

Sirius sonrió

-Y tú qué. No te rías que también te regaño. Le dijo Vanessa a su esposo.

Más atrás…

-Ya sabes Ron. Le decía Molly. No quiero quejas tuyas este año o te castigo en navidad.

-Está bien, mamá.

-Y Ginny. Nada de estar saliendo con todo el que se te pase por delante.

-Mamá, pero quién me crees.

-Mira Ginny, ya sé que estás creciendo y que eres una adolescente, y que te puedes enamorar fácil, así que no quiero saber que tienes mil citas. Debes saber escoger.

-Si mamá.

-Hermione, ya sabes, escríbenos más seguido. Le dijo su madre

-Si mamá.

-Si vas a salir con alguien, llévalo a la casa y nos lo presentas. ¿De acuerdo? Le dijo su padre.

-Claro papá

-Hija, ya sabes, cualquier cosa nos escribes. Cada mes te vamos a mandar dinero.

-Claro mamá.

-Toma estos 50 galeones. ¿Necesitas más? Le dijo su papá.

-No, con esto es suficiente. Gracias

Los papás de Cat eran muggles, pero muy ricos, porque son actores famosos.

-Draco, trata de no relacionarte con esas Granger y Atwood. Dijo Lucius

-Lo mismo va para ti Pansy. Le dijo su padre

-Ya saben que son nuestras amigas. Respondió ella.

-Y no vamos a dejar de verlas. Dijo Draco

-Cómo quieran, eso es cosa de ustedes.

-Hijo, cuídate. Le dijo Lily a Harry y luego le dio un beso. –Ya sabes, pórtate bien.

-Si mamá.

Luego se despidió de Michael. –Ya sabes, nada de travesuras.

-Si tía.

Vanessa se despidió igual de Michael y Harry.

James le dio un abrazo a su hijo y le dijo: -Pórtate bien o tu madre me mata.

Harry le sonrió. También le dio un abrazo a Michael.

Sirius abrazó a Harry y a su hijo a la vez y les susurró: -Ya saben, no hagan quedar mal a los merodeadores. Ustedes continúan nuestro legado. Y les sonrió.

-¡¡SIRIUS!! Le gritaron Lily y Vanessa a la vez. James sonreía disimuladamente.

Todos los jóvenes se despidieron de sus padres y fueron al tren.

Los M2 y las chicas se juntaron en un compartimiento. Aunque quedaban un poco apretados porque eran 8, pero a ellos no les importaba.

-¿Qué tal chicas? ¿Cómo les terminó de ir en el verano?

-Muy bien. Respondieron todas con una sonrisa y comenzaron a contar lo que hicieron en sus vacaciones.

-Bueno, ya nos tenemos que ir al vagón de los prefectos. Dijo Hermione. -Pansy, Ron, Draco, vamos que se nos hizo tarde.

Todos se despidieron con una señal de mano y se fueron.

Harry, Ginny, Michael y Cat pasaron el rato hablando de quidditch y comiendo de lo que habían comprado a la señora del carrito.

Llegaron y se encontraron en el Gran Comedor con los otros dos, porque Pansy y Draco ya estaban en la mesa de Slytherin.

Se hizo la selección de alumnos de primero. Tanto a Gryffindor como a Slytherin entraron 8 nuevos alumnos, a Ravenclaw 10 y a Hufflepuff 7.

Luego Dumbledore comenzó a hablar.

Bienvenidos, mis queridos alumnos. Este año será especial para ustedes. Muchas cosas van a cambiar. Primero que todo les diré, que las dos propuestas hechas por ocho representantes de ustedes el año pasado, se han aprobado.

00000000 FLASH BACK 00000000

Los M2 conocían perfectamente la contraseña para entrar al despacho del director, ya que habían estado muchas veces ahí. "Caramelos de limón" Dijo Harry y la estatua se movió para dar paso a las escaleras. Los M2 y las cuatro chicas se montaron a las escaleras que subían. Tocaron la puerta, el director les abrió y los hizo pasar. De inmediato, invocó unas sillas para que todos se sentaran.

-Qué gusto verlos chicos. Dijo Dumbledore amablemente. -¿Qué han hecho esta vez? ¿Y las jóvenes están involucradas? Eso si es raro. Minerva no me ha dicho nada.

-Señor, qué mal concepto tiene sobre nosotros. ¡Me sorprende! Dijo Harry con aparente y falso aire de ofendido.

-Disculpe profesor, pero no vinimos porque hayamos hecho nada malo. Tenemos motivos diferentes esta vez. Dijo Draco sonriendo.

-Los escucho. Dijo Dumbledore con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Verá profesor. Dijo Hermione. Queremos hacerle dos peticiones. Creemos que utilizar uniformes es algo cansado. Si usáramos ropa normal estaríamos mucho mejor. Todo esto tiene sus ventajas. En verano no tendremos tanto calor por utilizar las túnicas y en invierno estaremos bien abrigados, y con ropa cómoda, que nos agrade a todos. Además, así aprenderán los alumnos de familias mágicas, a vestirse correctamente cuando se encuentren delante de los muggles.

-También, los que provienen de familias muggles no tendrán tantos cambios, pues en los colegios no mágicos, los alumnos van de ropa. Dijo Pansy.

-La otra petición, es que queremos utilizar objetos muggles en el colegio, como reproductores de música, videojuegos y poder tener en las habitaciones televisores, computadores o teléfonos. Dijo Cat

-Esto también tiene sus ventajas. Familiarizarnos con la tecnología muggle nos ayuda a conocerlos mejor y a no actuar diferente delante de ellos. Movernos en su mundo sería mucho más fácil, además, estos objetos son muy útiles, principalmente, los celulares y computadores, que nos facilitan la comunicación. Aunque no los utilizaríamos en clases, por supuesto. Dijo Ginny.

-¿Y por qué creen que todos los alumnos están de acuerdo con las propuestas? Dijo Dumbledore.

-Porque les hemos preguntado a todos los estudiantes y están de acuerdo, hasta tenemos sus firmas. Dijo Harry, y le enseñó unos pergaminos a su director.

-Como sabrán, tener objetos muggles en el colegio no es algo fácil de cumplir, pues algunos de ellos funcionan con redes eléctricas y telefónicas, así que tendríamos que instalarlas en todo el castillo, lo que es costoso y demorado. Aunque para eso somos magos. Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo. –Bueno, analizaré las propuestas, sus pros y contras y me reuniré con los profesores y la junta de padres y luego les avisaré.

-Queríamos pedirle otro favor. Dijo Hermione apenada.

-Claro señorita Granger. Adelante.

-Bueno, como ya sabe, Draco y Pansy son amigos nuestros y pertenecen a otra casa por lo que queríamos saber si nos permite que ellos entren a nuestra sala común y que algunos días puedan dormir en nuestras habitaciones.

-Si todos ustedes están de acuerdo, no veo ningún problema. Al contrario, tal vez los otros alumnos se animen a tener más amigos de otras casas, sobre todo a relacionarse con los Slytherins.

-Bueno profesor, muchas gracias por todo.

Se despidieron y salieron muy animados.

00000000 FIN DEL FLASH BACK 00000000

-Este año podrán utilizar ropa y objetos muggles en el colegio. Se escuchó un aplauso de todos los alumnos. –Gracias a las donaciones de algunos de sus padres y familiares (James, Sirius, los gemelos Weasley y Lucius principalmente), tendrán un computador con acceso a Internet, un teléfono y un televisor en cada una de sus habitaciones. Se escuchó otro fuerte aplauso, aunque no de todos, porque algunos no sabían qué era. –Aunque tienen un hechizo para que se apaguen a las diez, si alguien decide quedarse hasta altas horas utilizándolos. Los otros objetos, como celulares y reproductores de música, cámaras y videograbadoras no podrán ser utilizados en las clases, (a excepción de estudios muggles, por supuesto), porque serán confiscados inmediatamente. Si alguien necesita ayuda para aprender a utilizarlos, pueden pedir ayuda a los profesores o a alumnos que sepan, quienes tendrán recompensas en sus notas por dar tutoría a sus compañeros. También les aviso que en Hogsmeade se han instalado dos tiendas de ropa y calzado muggle, una para mujeres y otra para hombres, por si necesitan algo nuevo.

Bueno, a los de primero les recuerdo que no pueden entrar al bosque prohibido y que a las 21:00 deben estar en sus salas comunes.

Buen provecho para todos. Y apareció la comida en las mesas.

-Les dije que con buenos argumentos lo lograríamos. Dijo Hermione

-Si, gracias Herm. Dijeron todos.

-Mañana mismo le escribo a mis papás para que me manden un catálogo de celulares. ¿Ustedes quieren? Mis padres me regalarán los que quiera, luego me dicen cuales escogen. Dijo Cat

-¡Gracias!

Cuando se terminó el banquete, todos fueron corriendo a sus habitaciones para ver los objetos nuevos.

Los M2 ya los conocían. Harry y Michael al tener madres de familia muggle, habían aprendido a utilizarlos, porque a Lily y Vanessa les gustaban mucho y James y Sirius les veían cierto atractivo. Draco y Ron no sabían manejar muy bien los computadores, pero los otros dos ya les enseñarían.

Cat, por tener padres famosos y ricos, tenía todo lo que saliera nuevo, televisores de plasma, equipos de sonido, i pods, mp4, cámaras, planchas de cabello, secadoras, rizadoras…

Hermione al ser de familia muggle ya los conocía, pero Ginny y Pansy no tenían ni idea, aunque tuvieran clase de estudios muggles.

Al día siguiente, todos los alumnos estaban revolucionados con los nuevos cambios del colegio.

-Es genial, ayer me estaba viendo un programa de cómo examinaban a los muertos de forma muggle. Decía un chico de quinto de Ravenclaw.

Cuando estaban desayunando, pasaron Hermione y Ron repartiendo los horarios.

A primera hora les tocaba DCAO con Slytherin. Harry, Michael, Hermione y Ron esperaron a Pansy y a Draco para ir a clase.

Ellos eran los primeros en llegar y el profesor ya estaba ahí.

-Hola Remus. Saludaron todos. Harry y Michael le dieron un abrazo.

-Hola chicos, ¿cómo están? Discúlpenme por no haberlos visitado en vacaciones.

-Si, nuestro tío es un ingrato. Dijo Mike (De ahora en adelante le diré Mike a Michael porque es más abreviado, además, así le dicen sus amigos)

-Ya saben que estoy muy ocupado. Además, no quiero que Lily y Vanessa me regañen por no controlarlos. Dijo sonriendo. Ahora, vayan a sus puestos que en un momento llegan los otros. Luego vienen y me visitan al despacho.

Los días continuaron normales, hasta que los M2, comenzaron con sus vidas amorosas de nuevo.

Ahora que iban de ropa muggle y no con sus amplias túnicas, los chicos estaban teniendo mucho más éxito (más del que ya tenían, imposible), pues sus músculos, sus brazos y abdomen que tenían muy bien formados de hacer deporte todos los días y de practicar quidditch, se notaban a leguas y hacía crecer el interés de las jóvenes del colegio.

El viernes tenían citas con unas chicas de Ravenclaw: Melanie, Valerie, Rebbeca y Arlene, muy bonitas e inteligentes. Las chicas no se preocuparon mucho por ellas, aunque si estaban muy celosas.

Pero cuando supieron que el sábado tenían citas con Betsy, Britanny, Lisa y Wendy; unas rubias (peliteñidas) muy bonitas, pero extremadamente tontas, obsesionadas con su imagen y sus cuerpos; las chicas no lo pudieron soportar.

-Pero Ron, es que no pueden estar saliendo con las primeras que se les aparezcan, y mucho menos con ellas, las descerebradas del colegio.

-¿Y qué tiene? Es sólo por unos días.

-¿Es que nunca piensan tener novias fijas? ¿o qué?

-¿Se la van a pasar toda la vida de mujeriegos?

-No, sólo hasta que tengamos 50 años.

-Miren, no estamos bromeando, es en serio. Maduren de una buena vez.

-Es cosa de nosotros con quien salimos y con quien no.

-También es asunto nuestro, porque somos sus amigas.

-Lo que tienen ustedes es que están celosas. Dijo Ron.

-¿Qué? Dijeron ellas sorprendidas ante el atrevimiento de su amigo.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Ron. Todo el tiempo nos regañan cuando vamos a salir con otras chicas que no sean ustedes. Dijo Harry.

-Y como ustedes no tienen citas, quieren que nosotros tampoco tengamos vida social. Dijo Mike

-Miren cómo se visten, como unas monjas, así nunca van a conseguir novio. Dijo Draco.

-¡HAGAN LO QUE SE LES DÉ LA REGALADA GANA! ¡NUNCA MÁS NOS VUELVAN A PEDIR CONSEJOS! ¡POR NOSOTRAS, MUÉRANSE!

Y subieron corriendo a la habitación de las chicas de quinto.

-Creo que esta vez si nos pasamos. Dijeron ellos.

En todo el fin de semana no las volvieron a ver. Se querían disculpar con ellas, pero no las encontraron en ninguna parte. Buscaron en el mapa del merodeador, pero cuando no estaban en su habitación, se desaparecían.

-No debimos haber peleado con ellas. ¿Qué tal si consiguen novio de verdad? Dijo Harry. -Yo me muero si Ginny sale con otro.

-¿Y si Hermione vuelve a hablar con Viktor? Dijo Ron

-¿Y si Pansy le hace caso a ese estúpido de Ravenclaw, que siempre ha estado detrás de ella? Dijo Draco

-Pues yo estoy seguro de que Cat no saldría con otro. Dijo Mike con mucha seguridad ante sus amigos, pero con muchas dudas en su interior.

Ahora que se ponían a pensar, las chicas siempre habían tenido muchos admiradores, porque ellas eran muy bonitas, inteligentes y divertidas. Además, tenían muy buena reputación en el colegio, de niñas serias y educadas.

El lunes en la mañana, al desayuno todavía no llegaban. Draco fue a comer en la mesa de Gryffindor para comentar la extraña desaparición de sus amigas.

Cuando de pronto entraron cuatro chicas que ellos no reconocieron. Eran hermosas.

Una tenía el cabello castaño y completamente liso y brillante. Llevaba puesta una falda de jean algo corta, con una blusa de manga corta color rosa y unas sandalias del mismo color.

Otra tenía el cabello rojo con rizos. Llevaba puesto un capri blanco con una blusa de tirantes negra y unas sandalias del mismo color.

Otra tenía el cabello negro y ondulado. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco más arriba de la rodilla y con escote en el pecho y unas sandalias también blancas.

La última tenía el cabello rubio (natural, no muchas en Hogwarts podían presumir de eso) recogido en una cola alta. Tenía puesto un jean muy descaderado, con una blusa verde clara algo corta y unas sandalias del mismo color.

Los M2 se quedaron atónitos al ver tan bellas chicas y no fueron los únicos. Todos los de cuarto en adelante se quedaron viéndolas como si fueran veelas. Pero se sorprendieron más al ver que las jóvenes iban hacia ellos. Cuando llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que eran sus amigas.

Ellas sonrieron y se sentaron junto a sus amigos. Ginny junto a Harry, Hermione al lado de Ron, Cat con Mike y Pansy cerca de Draco.

-Hola chicos. Saludaron con su mayor sonrisa.

-¿Qué les pasa?

Pero no hablaban.

-Oye Harry, te comieron la lengua los ratones. Le dijo Ginny al oído y muy seductoramente. Él reaccionó y sintió un corrientazo cuando ella le habló tan cerca. Miró a sus amigos y les hizo una seña para que despertaran.

No pudieron decir nada, ni siquiera desayunaron.

Cuando las chicas terminaron de comer…

-Ya nos vamos a clases. Se despidieron todas de sus amigos con un beso muy, muy cerca de los labios.

-Nosotras las acompañamos. Dijeron ellos.

-No gracias, ya tenemos compañía. Contestaron con unas sonrisas muy pícaras.

Brad y Chris, unos chicos de quinto de Gryffindor salieron junto a Ginny y Cat. Malcom y Patrick, unos jóvenes de sexto de Ravenclaw fueron con Hermione y Pansy.

Ellos se quedaron helados al ver sus más temidos pensamientos, hechos realidad. Pero no tardaron en salir e ir tras sus "amigas".

Harry y Michael fueron a ver a Ginny y Cat, que tenían clase de transformaciones. Ellas estaban hablando muy de cerca con sus compañeros.

-Podemos hablar un momento. A solas. Puntualizó Harry. Ellas le hicieron ojitos a sus amigos y les dijeron: En clase seguimos. Ellos se fueron.

Cuando ya habían entrado al salón, preguntó:

-¿Seguimos qué? Estaba furioso y apretando los puños

-¿Qué les pasa? Dijo Cat

-¿Y ustedes qué? ¿Por qué el cambio? Preguntó Mike, con mucha rabia

-¿No les gusta? Ellas sonreían maliciosamente.

-Black, Potter ¿Qué hacen aquí? A su clase. Dijo McGonagall.

-Después seguimos hablando de esto. Les dijeron a sus amigas.

Ellas se miraron y con una sonrisa y una mirada de triunfo entraron al salón.

Cuando llegaron Harry y Mike, ya todos habían entrado al salón.

-Black, Potter, 5 puntos menos a cada uno por llegar tarde. Dijo Remus no muy convencido. Ellos se sentaron adelante y casi ni pusieron atención. Su profesor se preocupó y los llamó al final de la clase.

-Black, Potter, vengan por favor. Malfoy y Weasley, ustedes también. Cuando ya todos habían salido, comenzó:

-Discúlpenme por rebajarles puntos, pero ya saben. Después dicen que tengo preferencias.

-No hay problema tío. Dijeron ellos. Ya nos acostumbramos a que nos quiten puntos.

-¿Qué les pasa? Hoy los noto distraídos y enojados.

-¿No has visto a las chicas? Dijo Ron

-¿Qué tienen? Respondió él

-Como están vestidas. Dijo Mike

-Yo las vi muy bonitas. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Remus ya sabía qué pasaba, pero quería oírlos.

-Que todos los hombres del colegio las estaban mirando. Ahora tendremos que vivir pendientes de ellas para que ninguno se les acerque. Dijo Draco

-Ah, lo que ustedes tienen es celos. Dijo Remus sonriendo ampliamente

-Para nada. Contestaron ellos.

-¿Para qué me lo niegan? Se les nota a leguas

-¿En serio se nota tanto? Preguntó Harry

-Claro. Así mismo eran James, Sirius, Arthur y Lucius cuando se les acercaban a sus novias.

-¿Eras amigo de mi papá? Preguntó Draco

-No, pero lo veía por los pasillos muy enojado cuando algún chico hablaba con Narcissa. Y Molly, cuando yo estaba en primero, ella ya iba en quinto y en verdad tenía muchos admiradores. Arthur era muy pacífico, pero se le veía tirar la puerta de la habitación cuando ella estaba en una cita.

-¿En serio? Preguntó Ron asombrado.

-Sí. Y ni qué decir de James y Sirius, los más celosos de todos. Así que los celos corren por sus venas. No tienen por qué avergonzarse. Además ellas son muy bonitas, inteligentes… Qué más quieren. Díganles de una vez lo que sienten.

-No tío, todavía no podemos. Dijo Harry

-Si pueden, no pierdan tiempo, cómo yo lo perdí con Dora. Es muy fácil.

-Todavía no estamos listos. Dijo Mike.

-Cómo quieran. Ya saben, si necesitan algo, vienen a mí.

-Gracias. Hasta luego tío. Adiós Remus. Gritaron los cuatro.

Cuando iban para clase de encantamientos, Mike les contó al pelirrojo y al rubio lo que sucedió con Ginny y Cat y luego Harry preguntó:

-¿Qué dijeron Herm y Pansy?

-Nos ignoraron. Dijo Draco

-No entiendo. ¿No quisieron hablar con ustedes?

-Si, dijeron que estaban ocupadas con sus amiguitos y que después hablábamos. Respondió Ron con toda su rabia.

-Vamos a citarlas esta tarde en el lago. No se van a poder escapar. Dijo Harry muy seguro.


	2. Te confieso mi amor

CAPÍTULO 2: TE CONFIESO MI AMOR

**CAPÍTULO 2: TE CONFIESO MI AMOR**

00000000 FLASH BACK 00000000

El sábado, día de la cita de los chicos.

-Ya verán.

-Nos la van a pagar

-Y con creces

-Tengo un plan: Los vamos a conquistar

-Querida amiga, eso es lo que hemos intentado desde hace dos años

-Pero ahora, vamos a utilizar sus mismos métodos

-No entiendo.

-Ellos dijeron que nos vestíamos como monjas y que nunca íbamos a tener novio. Pues les demostraremos lo contrario. Le mandaré una lechuza a mi mamá para que me envíe 200 galeones. Dijo Cat

-¿Para qué tanto dinero?

-Mañana les cuento. Pero primero, acompáñenme a la sala de Remus.

-¿Para qué?

-No pregunten tanto y vamos.

-Hola Remus. Dijeron todas.

-Hola chicas, qué sorpresa.

-Venimos porque necesitamos pedirte un favor.

-Claro, qué necesitan.

-Necesitamos a Tonks, pero ya. ¿No sabes donde está?

-Esta semana está de vacaciones. Así que debe estar en su casa. Esperen un momento.

Fue hacia un cajón, sacó un poco de polvos flu de una bolsita, los tiró en la chimenea y dijo la dirección.

Al momento se escuchó la voz de ella.

-Hola amor, qué haces.

-Descansar. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien. Disfrutando de la paz.

-Me haces mucha falta, amor.

-Tú también, por qué no vienes un rato?

-Remus, estamos aquí. Recordó Ginny

-¿Tienes visita? Le preguntó su novia

-Pues en realidad, es visita para ti

-Cómo, no entiendo

-Espera un momento.

Ginny se acercó e introdujo su cabeza en la chimenea

-Hola Tonks.

-Hola Ginny.

-Disculpa ser tan directa y descortés, pero, necesitamos un favor.

-¿Tú y quién más?

-Hermione, Cat y Pansy

-Sí, dime. ¿Qué es?

-¿Mañana tienes libre el día? Preguntó

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Necesitamos que vengas mañana lo más temprano que puedas.

-¿Y cuál es la urgencia?

-Mañana te lo decimos. ¿Cuento contigo?

-Por supuesto. Mañana a las 8:30 estoy allá.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada. Saludes a las chicas.

Al día siguiente, Tonks llegó a las 9:00…

-Disculpen, me quedé saludando a Remus

Las chicas sonrieron

-¿Para qué soy buena?

-Necesitamos que nos asesores

-¿En qué?

-En cómo vestirnos y arreglarnos.

-¿Y por qué yo?

-Porque eres la más joven y con mejor estilo que conocemos

-Muchas gracias

Ella le pidió permiso a Dumbledore para dejarlas salir y él se los concedió, pero a las 18:00 debían regresar. Con los 200 galeones que le mandaron a Cat, Tonks les compró ropa, zapatos y maquillaje y les enseñó cómo usarlo y combinarlo.

Luego fueron a su casa. Pasaron una tarde muy divertida. También les dio consejos sobre el arreglo del cabello.

Y lo último y más importante: les dio recomendaciones para conquistar a los chicos.

El lunes, obviamente, se notó el cambio.

00000000 FIN DEL FLASH BACK 00000000

En clase de encantamientos de sexto…

-Pansy, necesito hablar contigo. Dijo Draco que se distrajo mirando las piernas de "su amiga"

-Claro, dime.

-Esta tarde nos reuniremos en el lago, por favor, vayan las cuatro.

-Creo que esta tarde estaremos ocupadas

-En la tarde no tenemos clases

-No es por eso. Es que Hermione nos consiguió citas.

-¡¡QUÉ!! Gritó Draco. Toda la clase que estaba ensayando un encantamiento se quedó mirándolo. El profesor Flitwick fue hacia él.

-Haga el favor de bajar la voz. No estamos en una plaza de mercado. ¿Ya sabe hacer el encantamiento? Muéstreme.

Draco lo hizo a la perfección y el profesor no tuvo con qué objetar.

-Hable más bajo. Y se fue

-¿Y con quiénes son las citas? Dijo furioso

-Creo que con unos chicos de Ravenclaw de séptimo

-Ahhhh… Ni siquiera estás segura de quiénes son y ya van a salir con ellos.

-En este momento no los conozco pero muy pronto lo haré.

-No creo que eso sea buena idea.

-Mira, estamos en clase, después hablamos. Y se fue a ensayar con Hermione

Draco volvió con sus amigos y les dijo:

-No pueden ir al lago esta tarde.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tienen citas.

-¿Qué? Gritaron los otros tres

-Ssshhhh. Hagan silencio que nos rebajan puntos.

-¿Y con quiénes?

-Ni siquiera está segura. Dice que Hermione les consiguió las citas, pero que cree que son de Ravenclaw.

-¿Hermione? Pero si ella difícilmente habla con otros chicos.

-Ya ves. Están muy cambiadas

-Pero eso es el colmo. Ya verán, nos van a escuchar.

Cuando salieron de la clase, Ron detuvo a Hermione.

-Espera, ¿Podemos hablar?

-Dime

-¿Estarán ocupadas en la tarde?

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Pansy le dijo a Draco que tenían citas.

-Sí, pero es que son en la noche.

-¿Qué? ¿Van a salir en la noche con unos desconocidos?

-Eso no tiene nada de malo, ni siquiera vamos a salir del colegio. Además, con el tiempo nos iremos conociendo.

-Pero Hermione… Al ver que no se le ocurría qué más decir, le preguntó: -Al menos podrán venir al lago en la tarde para hablar con nosotros.

-No veo problema. Lo consultaré con las chicas. Nos vemos. Hermione le dio un beso a Ron, muy cerca de los labios, como había hecho en el gran comedor y lo dejó paralizado, viendo como ella se iba.

Ron se reunió con sus amigos y les contó sobre la conversación. Eso los puso más furiosos aún.

En la tarde, después de que salieron del gran comedor, en la hora del almuerzo, se fueron a esperarlas al lago, por si llegaban temprano, pero eso no sucedió. Llevaban mucho tiempo allí, hasta que como a las 16:00 las vieron.

-Hola chicos. ¿Hace mucho rato están aquí?

-No, sólo hace cuatro horas.

-Ups, lo sentimos. Se sentaron delicadamente y Hermione y Pansy aprovecharon que tenían falda y vestido para enseñarles sus piernas a Ron y Draco respectivamente.

-Bueno. ¿De qué querían hablarnos?

-Primero que todo queremos saber a qué viene el cambio. Dijeron muy directamente.

-A nada en especial. Sólo fue una idea. Y a decir verdad, nos ha funcionado muy bien. Dijo Cat sonriendo

-¿Les ha funcionado? ¿En qué? Preguntó Mike ya sospechando.

-¿Se acuerdan que ustedes nos dijeron que nunca conseguiríamos novios? El sábado, tal vez eso fuera cierto, pero hoy no. Dijo Pansy

-¿Qué? ¿Es que ya tienen novio tan ligero? Preguntó Draco

-No, pero muchos chicos se nos han acercado a declararnos su amor. Aunque sólo les aceptamos citas. Respondió Pansy

-Ah, solamente, Dijo Draco irónicamente

-Sí. Imagínate, hasta tenemos una agenda para anotarlas todas, porque ya ni nos acordamos de cuantos son y con quien. Dijo Hermione

-Ah, y lo dices tan tranquila. Dijo Ron

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-El problema con qué

-Miren cómo se están vistiendo. De las niñas dulces y serias que eran ya no queda nada. Ahora le coquetean a todo el que se les atraviesa. Dijo Harry muy enojado.

-¿Y a ustedes quién los entiende? Primero nos dicen que nos vestimos como monjas y ahora ya nos tratan de putas. Gritó Ginny furiosa

-¿Qué? No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando Ginny, si ya dices groserías. Hasta tu vocabulario ha cambiado. Pero ya sé por qué lo hacen. Se están vengando de nosotros por lo que les dijimos el sábado. Dijo Harry con tono ofendido y enojado

-Sí, yo estoy de acuerdo con Harry. Además, ustedes lo hacen por llevarnos la contraria y llamar nuestra atención. Dijo Mike

-Pues saben qué: Nuestro mundo no gira alrededor de ustedes, que son unos engreídos, egocéntricos y mujeriegos que lo único que quieren es acostarse con todas las estúpidas del colegio que se mantienen detrás suyo. ¡¡Eres una basura!! Dijo señalando a Mike. ¡¡No sé cómo pude enamorarme de ti!! Cat se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se tapó la boca y salió corriendo. Todos se quedaron paralizados, sobre todo Mike. Las chicas después de la sorpresa fueron tras ella.

La encontraron en su cuarto. Estaba acostada en su cama con la almohada sobre la cabeza y por los ruiditos que se escuchaban, parecía que lloraba. Sus amigas se sentaron al lado suyo.

-Por favor Cat, no llores.

-¿Y qué más quieren que haga? Si después de que lo insulté le declaré mi amor. Ahora ni siquiera me volverá a hablar.

-Esas son suposiciones tuyas. Habla con él.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Con qué cara lo voy a mirar?

-Con la misma de siempre, no tienes otra.

-Qué chistosa. Dijo Cat con tono irónico

-No es un chiste, es que no te puedes esconder todo el año. Además, ellos tienen el mapa y te van a encontrar donde estés.

-Si les hubiera pasado lo mismo, no estarían tan tranquilas.

-Claro que no, pero tampoco nos quedaríamos encerradas. Vamos a hacer algo. Hoy nos quedamos aquí contigo y cancelamos las citas, pero mañana vas y hablas con él.

-Pero…

-Pero nada

Mientras tanto, en el lago…

-Mike, reacciona. Le decían sus amigos

-¿Escucharon lo que dijo Cat? Dijo Mike emocionado

-Pues claro, sordos no somos

-No sé qué hacer. Dijo Mike, ahora con tono desesperado

-Cómo que no sabes. Desde que tienes 13 años has salido con chicas y ahora no vas a ser capaz con Cat.

-Es diferente. Con las otras era sólo un juego, ni siquiera duraba una semana con ellas. En cambio, con Cat… Es que…

-Si, ya sabemos que es la primera vez que te enamoras, como nosotros y sabemos que es difícil, pero algo le tienes que decir.

-¿Y qué le digo?

-No sabemos, eso es cosa tuya, es algo personal

-¿Y si no me quiere ver? Miren como salió corriendo

-¿Y si hablamos con Hermione? Ella siempre sabe qué decir.

Ron fue a la lechucería y le mandó una nota a su amiga.

_Hola Herm:_

_Te necesito urgente. Baja a la biblioteca por favor. Pero ven sola y no les digas nada a las chicas._

_Ron_

Ella, al recibir el mensaje, se escabulló de sus amigas como pudo y bajó.

-Hola Ron. ¿Qué pasa?

-Vamos al lago. Ron la tomó de la mano y se la llevó corriendo.

Cuando llegó, los chicos fueron directos y le dijeron:

-Hola Herm, necesitamos hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó esta tarde.

-¿Y por qué conmigo?

-Porque tú eres la alumna más sabia de todo el colegio

-Muchas gracias. Dijo sonriente. –Pero qué quieren saber, si ya Cat lo dijo todo.

-Bueno, es que Mike también está enamorado de Cat, pero no sabe cómo decirle.

-Primero que todo necesito que Mike me diga qué es lo que siente por Cat.

-Ya lo sabes Herm, estoy enamorado de ella

-¿Desde cuándo?

-No sé, creo que desde que me di cuenta que la podía perder

-O sea…

-Desde el día que la vi hablando con Mark, el estúpido ese de Hufflepuff, el año pasado.

-Prométeme que cuando sean novios no la vas a hacer sufrir ni la vas a engañar.

-¿Pero quién me crees Hermione?

-Ya saben que ninguno de ustedes tiene buena reputación con las mujeres. A todas las dejan.

-Pero con Cat es diferente porque a ella si la amo de verdad. A ella no le haría nada malo.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos claros, quiero saber qué tienes pensado.

-Nada, por eso te llamamos.

-Miren, lo que a todas las mujeres nos gusta son las flores, los chocolates, los peluches, las serenatas y las cenas románticas a la luz de la luna, eso sería muy lindo y tierno. Dijo Hermione suspirando, Ron lo notó y vio que a ella le hacían mucha ilusión esas cosas, tal vez tendría una oportunidad de declarársele de esta manera. Ella continuó hablando. – A Cat le gustan mucho los girasoles y detesta el vino blanco, prefiere el vino tinto. El resto corre por tu cuenta. No sé que se te ocurra, pero que sea pronto, antes de que ella piense que la ignoras.

Al día siguiente, después de las clases, los chicos se fugaron a Hogsmeade para preparar todo.

En la noche, cuando Cat estaba en su habitación, llegó una lechuza con un mensaje que decía:

Espérame, te daré una linda sorpresa

Luego llegó otra con un girasol. Tanto la flor, como la nota, olían a la loción de Mike.

-Chicas, chicas, miren lo que envió Mike. Gritó ella para que sus amigas la escucharan.

Ellas se acercaron a mirar.

-¿Y cómo sabes que es de él? Dijo Hermione con tono de no saber nada

-Porque huele a su loción, huele a él. Estoy segura.

Cat quería hablar con Mike, pero en toda la semana no lo encontró. Ni en los pasillos, ni en la sala común ni en el gran comedor.

Él tenía muchas ganas de verla, abrazarla, besarla, hablar con ella, pero no podía porque se le arruinaría la sorpresa. Para que Cat no pensara que se había olvidado de ella, todos los días de esa semana le envió un girasol con olor a su loción.

Llegó el viernes, el día que tanto esperaba. En la tarde fue a terminar todos los detalles. En la noche le envió otro mensaje a Cat.

_Hola_

_Te espero en la sala de los menesteres en una hora. Por favor, no faltes. Te quiere…_

_Mike_

Ella estaba muy nerviosa, por eso llamó a sus amigas para que la ayudaran a escoger la ropa y el maquillaje y para distraerse un poco. Faltando quince minutos para las 20:00, salió de la sala común rumbo a su cita..

Llegó a la puerta, esperó un momento, respiró con calma y se llenó de valor para abrirla.

Cuando entró, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver un balcón muy grande iluminado por la luz de la luna. El suelo estaba totalmente cubierto de pétalos de rosas y en el centro había una mesa con velas y un ramo de girasoles, junto a un gran peluche en forma de gato.

Mike estaba de pie, al lado de la mesa esperándola. Cuando la vio, fue hacia ella con el ramo y el peluche, le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego otro en la mano y la invitó a sentarse.

-Estás hermosa

-Muchas gracias. Dijo ella apenada

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Pues… si. Pero primero quiero disculparme contigo

-Todavía no. Dijo él poniéndole un dedo suavemente sobre sus labios.

Cenaron tranquilamente, sin decirse nada, pero sus miradas se cruzaban muchas veces y sonreían.

Luego de que hubieron terminado, una música suave se escuchó y él se levantó para tenderle la mano e invitarla a bailar.

-Mike, te debo una disculpa

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo lo que te dije

-No importa, tú tienes razón.

-Pero…

-Tranquila, yo soy el que debe pedirte perdón por haberte dicho todas esas cosas que te hicieron sentir mal.

-¿Y si sabías que me hacías daño, por qué me lo dijiste?

-¿Es que no te das cuenta? Estaba celoso, yo siempre te he querido y cuando todos esos estúpidos estaban detrás de ti, mirándote e invitándote a salir, me dio mucha rabia, pensé que te iba a perder.

-Pero Mike, eres el único que me interesa y siempre va a ser así.

Él la miró de una manera profunda, como mostrándole todo lo que sentía por ella y luego, la besó con todo el amor que tenía para darle.

Se separaron delicadamente, la tomó de la mano, conectaron sus miradas y le dijo:

-Cat, esta noche te invité aquí porque quiero demostrarte que eres la única que me vuelve loco, para decirte que te amo más que a nadie y para pedirte que seas mi novia.

Se quedó helada de la impresión. Sabía que hablarían de lo que sentían, pero nunca se imaginó que le pediría ser su novia, pues él no había hecho eso con ninguna otra.

-Cat ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No quieres ser mi novia? Dijo preocupado

En ese momento, ella reaccionó y lo besó apasionadamente

-Si. Le dijo, después de darle otro beso.

De pronto, vio como una pequeña criatura con alitas y forma de mujer rodeada de una lucecita, volaba sobre ella.

Al verla, Cat se separó de su novio para contemplar al hada, que hizo aparecer de la nada un relicario y se lo puso en las manos.

Era plateado y tenía un dije con forma de corazón. Al abrirlo, encontró una diminuta notita que decía "Te amo" y una foto que ellos dos se tomaron el curso pasado.

-Muchas gracias, es precioso.

-De nada. Déjame ponértelo.

Se dio la vuelta para que él le pusiera el collar.

-Te queda divino

Por respuesta, ella lo volvió a besar.

Y así fue pasando la noche, hasta que se fueron a su sala común a dormir. Pero no podrían descansar tan pronto porque en cada una de sus habitaciones los esperaban sus amigos para informarse.


	3. El baile de hallowen

CAPÍTULO 3: EL BAILE DE HALLOWEEN

**CAPÍTULO 3: EL BAILE DE HALLOWEEN**

Al día siguiente (sábado), las chicas tenían citas con los jugadores de quidditch de Ravenclaw. Ginny con Chris Brennan, Hermione con Malcom Peterson y Pansy con Patrick Stewart. Eran muy atractivos. Todos de cabello negro, altos, musculosos y muy inteligentes, por algo eran de esa casa.

Los M2 las iban a seguir, para intervenir si se pasaban con sus "amigas"

Ginny fue al lago, en donde Chris tenía una sábana extendida en el suelo y comida en una canasta.

Hermione y Malcom, después de caminar un rato por los terrenos, fueron a un salón vacío.

Pansy y Patrick fueron a la torre de astronomía.

Harry se quedó feliz, porque no hicieron nada que a él le pareciera malo, sólo se dedicaron a conversar y reír.

Ron no pudo entrar al salón porque la capa la tenía Draco, pero afortunadamente, llevaba una oreja extensible que le había comprado a sus hermanos y no escuchó nada fuera de lo normal.

Igual sucedió con Draco. Tenía la capa puesta para que no lo vieran y no se pudo quejar de la cita de su amiga. Él dormiría esa noche en la habitación de Gryffindor.

Con el pasar del tiempo, la relación de Cat y Mike iba mejorando. Aunque no dejaban de salir con sus amigos que estaban muy felices por ellos, también se daban sus escapadas en cuanto podían.

Las admiradoras de Mike no se tomaron muy bien la relación que tenía con ella. Al principio pensaban que era sólo un juego, como las otras veces con la anteriores chicas, pero después, al verlos todo el tiempo juntos, se dieron cuenta que era en serio.

A la mitad del mes de octubre, en la cena, Dumbledore hizo un anuncio.

-Queridos alumnos. Es un placer informarles que el 31 de octubre se realizará un baile de Halloween. Todos se quedaron asombrados comentando aquel hecho que sólo había ocurrido en el torneo de Los Tres Magos. –Tendrán que venir disfrazados y con pareja. Los que no lo hagan, no podrán entrar. A los alumnos de primero y segundo sólo se les permitirá estar hasta las 22:00 Eso es todo. Que tengan buenas noches.

En la habitación de los chicos…

-Que buena noticia.

-¿Con quién iremos?

-Pues yo obviamente voy con Cat

-¿y nosotros?

-Pues deberíamos invitar a las chicas. Cómo están las cosas, seguramente las van a invitar esos idiotas de Ravenclaw.

-No podemos permitir que se nos adelanten.

-Mañana en el desayuno les decimos.

Al día siguiente, cuando bajaron a desayunar, "sus amigas" ya estaban allí y con "los estúpidos" de Ravenclaw según ellos.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, se fueron los otros.

-Hola. Saludó Mike alegremente y luego le dio un beso a su novia.

Los otros también saludaron, aunque no de tan buen ánimo como su amigo.

Decidieron ser directos.

-¿Qué hacían ellos acá? ¿Es que no tienen mesa propia?

-Vinieron a invitarnos al baile. Dijo Pansy sonriendo

-Estúpidos. Dijeron los tres por lo bajo.

-¿Entonces van a ir con ellos? Preguntó Ron

-No les respondimos, por si alguien más nos invita.

-Pues nosotros también veníamos a eso. Queremos ir con ustedes al baile.

-¿Y eso? ¿Se les acabaron las citas o es que ya se aburrieron de las descerebradas? Dijo Hermione con tono de superioridad.

-Pues ya ves que no. Citas tenemos cuando queramos, pero esta vez decidimos ir con ustedes, nuestras queridísimas amigas.

-¿Qué les hace pensar que aceptaremos?

-¿Y con quién piensan ir? ¿Con sus amiguitos de Ravenclaw? Dijo Draco con rencor.

-No lo sabemos, pero no es mala opción. A decir verdad, nos tratan muy bien y nunca los vemos con otras chicas. Imagínense, ya hasta nos pidieron ser sus novias.

-¿QUÉ? Gritaron los tres. Mike y Cat estaban al margen de la discusión, porque se encontraban muy ocupados dándose de comer el uno al otro.

-¿Y qué les respondieron?

-Que lo pensaríamos.

-Ustedes no tienen nada qué pensar. Apenas conocen a esos y no creo que sean de fiar.

-Pero si son los chicos más confiables que conocemos. Replicó Ginny

-¿Y nosotros qué? Dijo Harry muy enojado.

-Aparte de ustedes. Aclaró Ginny

-Bueno, no vamos a discutir por "esos". Queremos saber si van a ir al baile con nosotros o no. Dijo Ron

-Pues lo pensaremos. Tenemos muchas propuestas y escogeremos la mejor.

-Pero esto es el colmo. ¿Qué tienen qué pensar? Somos sus amigos de toda la vida y ustedes prefieren a los otros antes que a nosotros.

-Ahora no tengo ánimos de discutir. Adiós. Dijo Hermione, que se levantó y se fue.

-¿Qué le pasa? Preguntó Ron

-No sé. Creo que peleó con Viktor. Respondió Ginny

-¿Peleó con él a través de una carta?

-¿No se enteraron? ¿En qué mundo viven? Él está aquí en Inglaterra y ayer vino a visitarla.

-Lo que me faltaba. Ron puso la peor cara que tenía y se fue.

-¿Pero qué dije? Preguntó Ginny con inocencia

-Nada, tú no tienes la culpa. Le tranquilizó Harry con una sonrisa

Las chicas decidieron ir con sus queridos amigos de Gryffindor. Era obvio, el baile era una buena oportunidad para seguir con su plan de conquista.

El jueves 30 de octubre las alumnas estaban revolucionadas por el baile. Andaban de aquí para allá hablando sobre lo que iban a ponerse y con quién irían.

Hermione iba caminando sola por un corredor y de pronto, alguien se chocó con ella.

-Disculpa

-No importa.

-¡Hermione!

-¡Ron!

-¿Qué hacías por acá?

-Caminando y pensando

-¿En qué?

-En cosas

Ron la llevó hasta los jardines y se sentaron debajo de un árbol a conversar.

-Ginny me contó que habías peleado con Viktor. ¿Es por eso?

Hermione se puso roja y no supo qué responder

-Tranquila, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Al ver que Ron estaba siendo sincero, le contó la verdad

-Es que Viktor se va a venir a vivir acá porque le ofrecieron un puesto en la selección de quidditch de Inglaterra y quiere que yo me vaya a vivir con él.

Ron se puso rojo de la ira. Iba a gritar pero se controló.

-Continúa. Le invitó él

-Pues yo le dije que todavía estaba muy joven, que no había terminado Hogwarts, que además quería hacer una carrera de sanadora. –Sus ojos comenzaron a verse brillantes y su voz era entrecortada- También le dije que mis padres no aceptarían eso y que soy menor de edad pero él me dijo que podíamos vivir juntos y que él me apoyaría en todo, que pagaría mis estudios, que hablaría con mis padres, entonces yo me enojé y le grité, le dije que ni loca me iría con él porque lo quería, pero no lo amaba y que dejara de acosarme con eso y me fui. A Hermione le caían algunas lágrimas por su rostro.

-¿Y no te ha escrito?

-Sí. Me ha mandado dos cartas y dos howlers, pero no quiero hablar con él porque no entiende mis razones.

-¿Y qué piensas?

-Que no me iré con él, soy muy joven Ron, tengo muchas metas que cumplir y todavía no quiero dejar a mis padres solos. Además, me da miedo.

-¿Miedo de qué?

-Tú sabes Ron. Él es mayor y seguramente quiere otro tipo de relación más… madura y avanzada. -Dijo ella sonrojándose.- Y yo todavía no estoy preparada para eso.

-¿Es que el imbécil ese te lo ha insinuado? Gritó Ron con rabia

-Ron, habla más bajo. –Le regañó ella- Claro que no, él siempre ha sido muy respetuoso, pero vivir juntos implicaría algo fuera de lo normal.

-Tienes toda la razón, yo te apoyo y no creo que sea tiempo de avanzar tanto en una relación con un tipo que apenas conociste durante un año y con el que sólo has hablado a través de cartas desde hace tiempo. Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo y si alguna vez te vuelve a molestar, ya sabes que lo pongo en su punto.

-Ron, ya sabes que no me gusta la violencia, deja de ser así. Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? Hay algo que no entiendo

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo volviste con él?

-Ese mismo día, pero también le corté. Antes de irme le dije que mejor dejáramos de vernos si no cambiaba de opinión.

-O sea que no son nada.

-No. Sonrió ella.

Ron pudo por fin respirar con tranquilidad. Sabía que si Viktor le había dicho esas cosas, era porque tenían algo, pero las palabras de Hermione lo tranquilizaron.

-Bueno, deja ya de llorar. Le dijo él secándole las lágrimas con su dedo suavemente. Ella se sonrojó, por la cercanía que habían logrado. Al ver a Hermione tan cerca, se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era, sus ojos brillantes y llenos de vida, su nariz tan fina, sus labios rosados, su rostro tierno y delicado. Ella notó cómo Ron se ponía tan rojo como su cabello, el que adoraba por ser tan único, y se perdió en sus ojos verdes que la enloquecían. Al tocar su piel suave, ambos sintieron cómo se les erizaban los vellos de todo el cuerpo y cómo unas mariposas revoloteaban alegremente en sus estómagos. De pronto, una idea invadió su mente: Ron la iba a besar. Se estaba acercando demasiado, ya empezaba a sentir su respiración y su dulce aroma a esa loción que nunca iba a olvidar. Cerró los ojos para esperar el gran momento, pero se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz tosca y grave.

-Herrrmione. Era Viktor

Los dos se separaron ágilmente y voltearon a ver.

-Necesito hablarrr contigo

-Tú no tienes nada que decirle a ella. Respondió Ron altaneramente

-Por favor Ron, recuerda lo que te dije. -Le repitió ella- Espérame en la sala común ¿si? No me tardo

-Está bien, pero no te demores.

Ron la besó muy cerca de los labios, como ella acostumbraba, se levantó dignamente y se fue. Hermione se sonrojó y vio como Viktor la miraba furioso.

-Así que me dejaste por el pobrretón ese.

-No le digas así. ¿Y a qué viniste? Te dejé muy claro que no quería hablar contigo.

-Pues clarro que no querrías hablarrme, si me cambiaste porr ese a la primerra oporrtunidad.

-Si no quieres que te marque mi mano en tu cara, deja de decir estupideces. Habla de una vez antes de que me arrepienta de escucharte y me vaya.

-Está bien, está bien, no te enojes más. Venía a pedirrte perrdón porr no entenderrte y porr cuestionarr tus rrazones. Siemprre me has parrecido muy madurra parra tu edad y si piensas eso, es porrque debe serr lo corrrecto. ¿Me perrdonas?

-Si, pero no vuelvas a hablarme así.

Viktor se iba a acercar para darle un beso, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

-Espera, ¿qué haces?

-Querría darrte un beso. Somos novios ¿no?

-No. Respondió ella cortante.

-Perro si acabaste de decirr que me perdonabas.

-Te perdono, pero no vuelvo contigo. Tengo que pensar un tiempo las cosas.

-Está bien.¿Vas al baile conmigo?

-No puedo. Quedé con Ron

Viktor iba a replicar, pero al ver la mirada severa de Hermione, se arrepintió.

-Como quierras. ¿Puedo venir la próxima semana?

-Si, pero avísame antes.

Viktor le dio un beso en la mejilla, se levantó y se fue.

Ron estaba pendiente desde lejos para ver qué pasaba y se puso muy contento al ver que Hermione lo detenía antes de que la besara y que él se iba. Corriendo y sin que ella lo viera, se fue para la sala común.

00000000/

Al día siguiente, no tenían clases. Dumbledore se había encargado de eso y de que no les pusieran deberes. Iba a ser un fin de semana genial.

En la mañana, la mayoría de los estudiantes se fueron a Hogsmeade a comprar sus disfraces, (como siempre dejando todo para el último día) y a pasear un rato, pues todavía tenían toda la tarde para volver al colegio y organizarse.

Más o menos a las 15:00, la población estudiantil en masa regresó al castillo. Las jóvenes iban casi corriendo a sus habitaciones, mientras los chicos se quedaban en los jardines jugando con las hojas de los árboles, o simplemente, se tumbaban en la hierba a dormir.

A las 20:00 comenzaba el baile. Los M2 ya estaban en la sala común a las 19:50 esperando a sus queridas amigas, pero aún no estaban.

Mike iba disfrazado de jugador de fútbol de Inglaterra. Tenía una camiseta y una pantaloneta de color rojo y medias blancas con tenis negros.

Draco de vampiro. Llevaba un pantalón y una chaqueta negra, con una camisa de manga larga blanca y una corbata roja, todo debajo de una gran capa negra que llegaba hasta el suelo.

Ron de pirata. Tenía puesta una camisa negra abierta en el pecho, un pantalón rojo y botas también negras. (Igual a Will en Piratas del Caribe 3 cuando se convierte en el capitán del barco de ese que tiene como tentáculos en la boca)

Harry de príncipe. Iba vestido con una chaqueta azul oscura con bordados, un pantalón blanco y una espada en su cintura.(igual al de Austin en "La Nueva Cenicienta" con Hillary Duff y Chad Michael Murray)

Milagrosamente, diez minutos después, se les acabó la espera.

Las chicas bajaban una a una y con mucha delicadeza por las escaleras.

Cat, que era la primera en bajar, iba disfrazada de hawaiana. Llevaba un mini top rosado oscuro y una falda de tiritas largas. (NdA/ Ya saben como es un disfraz de hawaiana, es que no lo sé describir muy bien).

Pansy estaba disfrazada de ángel. Tenía puestas una falda de tablas y una blusa ajustada y sin mangas blanca, con unas sandalias altas del mismo color. Las alas eran grandes y la aureola era dorada y despedía unas chispitas.

Hermione iba de enfermera. Llevaba un vestido super corto, muy abierto en el pecho y con botones desde arriba, hasta abajo. Un gorrito del mismo color con una crucecita roja en la mitad y medias veladas y botas hasta la rodilla también blancas.

Ginny iba de porrista. Tenía puesto un vestido igual de corto que el de Hermione, pero el de ella iba suelto desde la cintura para abajo, a diferencia del de su amiga castaña que era todo totalmente ajustado. Era rojo y blanco y los pompones eran de los dos colores.

Todas tenían el cabello suelto, a excepción de Ginny que llevaba dos colitas con rizos.

Se quedaron sin habla otra vez, como cuando las vieron transformadas en el gran comedor. Las recibieron con un beso en la mejilla y muchos halagos como: estás divina (Draco), ese vestido te queda perfecto (Ron), estás hermosa (Harry), eres la más linda de todas, te amo (Mike).

Bajaron con ellas tomadas del brazo y al entrar se sentaron en una mesa para grupo (cabían 10 personas), Neville y Luna se sentaron con ellos.

No acababan de sentarse, cuando los chicos de Ravenclaw les hicieron desde lejos una seña en forma de saludo y les soplaron besos. Los M2 se dieron cuenta y se pusieron rojos de la ira.

-Pero esto es el colmo.

-No respetan, ¿es que no ven que vienen con nosotros?

-Que sigan y les paro el jueguito

-Chicos, no se enojen, ya venimos. Dijo Pansy

-¿A dónde van?

-A saludarlos

-¿A esos?

-Si, no nos tardamos.

Y antes de que pudieran replicar, las tres ya se habían levantado y caminaban rápidamente hacia ellos.

-Nos la van a pagar

-Ya verán.

-¿Pero qué hacemos?

-Tengo planeado algo, pero todavía no lo vamos a hacer.

En ese momento llegaron las chicas muy alegres y se volvieron a sentar.

Dumbledore dio la bienvenida:

-Es un placer tenerlos esta noche aquí reunidos. Espero que pasen una agradable velada y no tengamos inconvenientes. Pero, antes que nada, sé que deben estar hambrientos, así que, comencemos a cenar. Y con una palmada, la comida apareció en todas las mesas.

Había comida china, italiana y mexicana (para todos los gustos). También habían mariscos, camarones y pescado. De beber, estaba el vino, suave porque lo tomaban los alumnos más pequeños y jugo de calabaza y mora para los que no querían lo otro.

Luego de más de media hora, los platos se fueron de las mesas y en su lugar aparecieron unos pequeños candelabros y unos ramitos de flores de colores alegres.

Para abrir el baile, se comenzó con un vals suave.

Dumbledore invitó a la profesora McGonagall y fueron los primeros en salir. Tonks también había ido y salió después con Remus, pero cual fue la sorpresa de los ocho muchachos al ver que Lily, James, Sirius, Vanessa, Arthur y Molly también salían a la pista.

-¿Y esto qué significa? ¿Invasión de padres?

-No sé, ¿qué hacen acá?

-Ni idea.

-Esto lo averiguamos ya. Ginny, ¿bailas conmigo?

-¿Me estás pidiendo que bailemos, en serio? Pero si te da pena, además, siempre me has dicho que lo que peor se te da es bailar.

-Si, pero eso era antes. Ya aprendí, así que vamos.

La tomó de la mano y se la llevó a la pista, siendo los primeros alumnos en salir. Todos tenían la atención puesta en ellos y se sentían un poco incómodos, pero después salieron Ron y Hermione, Mike y Cat, Draco y Pansy y luego, muchos se animaron.

Disimuladamente, se acercaron a sus padres…

-Hola. Saludó Ginny tímidamente

-¿Qué hacen acá? Les preguntó Harry a Lily y James

-Hola Ginny, hola hijo, ¿Cómo estás? Primero se saluda ¿Qué te he enseñado? Le respondió su madre hábilmente.

-No me cambies la conversación.

-No la estoy cambiando

-Si, claro. Decía Harry mientras seguía bailando con Ginny

-Te sirvieron las clases, por lo que veo. Le dijo James alegremente mirando a su hijo y su pareja.

-Pero no sabes guardar un secreto. Lo primero que te advierto y lo primero que haces. Dijo Harry reprochándole a su padre.

-¿Tomaste clases de baile? Preguntó Ginny con mucha curiosidad

-¿Ves? Metiste la pata

-Pero no creo que Ginny le cuente a alguien ¿Cierto? Dijo Lily defendiendo a su esposo

-Claro que no. Yo sé guardar secretos. Respondió ella

-Confirmado. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

-Bueno, después hablamos de eso. ¿A qué vinieron?

-A tomarles fotos

-A otro con ese cuento

-Es en serio. Es la primera vez desde hace como siete años que no los vemos con disfraz y queríamos tomarles fotos para recordar viejos tiempos. Dijo su padre mostrándole una cámara.

-Bueno, me lo contarán después.

-¿No nos crees?

-Claro que no. Los conozco y sé cuando me dicen mentiras.

-Bueno, bueno. No vinimos sólo a eso. Pero más tarde te contamos.

-Lo sabía. -Respondió Harry triunfante- Bueno, ya nos vamos

-¿Para dónde?

-A bailar lejos de ustedes. No queremos estar cerca de los viejos

-Para que veas que estamos muy jóvenes.

-Si, lo que tú digas. Respondió Harry desde lejos

-¿Nos dijo viejos, Lily? ¿A mí, James Potter? Esto es increíble

-No hagas tanto show.

-No es show Lily. Me dijo viejo, a mí.

-Y a mí.

-Pero a ti no te importa. Y a mí si. ¿Me dijo viejo?

-Después de la noticia que le daremos hoy, no me creerá vieja.

-Pero a mí si.

-Si no te callas, te dejo aquí botado.

-Bueno, bueno, ¡Pero qué genio!

Lo mismo sucedió con Ron y Hermione, pero ellos habían planeado algo antes de ir.

-Tengo un plan

-¿Qué?

-Yo hablo y tú bailas. Le dijo Hermione a Ron

-Pero qué plan tan complicado. ¿Y por qué yo no puedo hablar?

-Porque voy a hablar yo

-Pero yo quiero

-No.

-Pero…

-No.

-Bueno, bueno.

Se acercaron sutilmente a los padres de Ron

-Buenas noches. Saludó Hermione

-Hola. Dijo Ron

-Buenas noches. Respondieron con tono jovial los señores Weasley

-¿Qué hacen acá? ¿Dumbledore los invitó? Preguntó Ron. Hermione lo miró mal

-Pero qué directo

-Ya ves. ¿Me van a responder? ¿Si o no?

-Pero cuál es la prisa. Más tarde les decimos

-Bueno, lo intenté. Dijo Ron mirando a Hermione

-Ya nos vamos. Hasta luego. Dijo la joven

-Por ahí nos vemos. Se despidió Ron

Más atrás estaban Mike y Cat bailando entre la gente que ya era mucha. Luego se acercaron a los padres de él.

-Hola. Saludó Cat

-Qué hubo. Saludó Mike

-Hola. Respondió Sirius alegremente chocando manos con su hijo

-Hola. -Saludó Vanessa a Cat- Y tú jovencito, aprende de Cat y saluda bien.

-Ah, pues quería decirles algo, se me había olvidado contarles que Cat y yo somos novios desde hace tiempo.

-¡Felicitaciones! -Le dijo Vanessa a su hijo y a su nuera- Me da mucho gusto que seas la novia de mi hijo.

-Felicitaciones. -Les dijo Sirius con igual entusiasmo- Aunque, les confieso, esta noticia no me sorprende, era algo que ya se veía venir.

-¿Y cómo lo sabías? Preguntó Mike

-Intuición masculina. Respondió su padre con una sonrisa

-Si, bueno. Quería preguntarles algo. ¿Qué hacen acá?

-¿Es que no podemos venir a visitar a nuestro hijo?

-No

-Como que no

-Me refiero a que sólo lo hacen en ocasiones especiales.

-Solamente queríamos venir a conocer a la novia de nuestro hijo

Cat se sonrojó

-Si, claro. Ustedes no sabían que éramos novios. No creo en eso de la intuición masculina.

-Bueno, no me creas

-De todas maneras, más tarde me contarás. A eso vinieron, así que si no lo dices de una vez, soltarás el chisme más tarde.

-Pero qué vocabulario. Por eso te digo que corrompes a Harry.

-Ja, si, claro, lo que tú digas.

-Más tarde los buscamos.

-Cómo quieran. De todas maneras ya nos vamos. Les dijo a sus padres

-Vámonos del lado de los rucos. Le susurró Mike a Cat, ella le metió un codazo y sus padres escucharon, pero ellos ya iban lejos.

-Qué sepas que a mí nadie me dice ruco y menos en mi cara, mocosito. Le gritó Sirius pero nadie escuchó.

-Pero qué falta de respeto. Le dijo a su esposa.

-Ya ves. Eso te pasa por educarlo a tu manera.

-Pero yo no era así. Yo era serio, responsable y respetuoso a su edad.

-Ja, dile eso al cuadro de tu madre para ver qué te responde.

Todos se fueron a sentar y charlaron un rato más. Luego, cuando llegaron las brujas de Macbeth, el comedor se revolucionó y todos salieron a la pista a bailar y gritar.

A las 22:00 en punto, los profesores que estaban presentes, enviaron a los alumnos de primero y segundo a dormir.

Después, siguieron tocando canciones más románticas y lentas, y muchas parejas salieron a bailar.

Mike y Cat se fueron a sentar en una mesa para dos, después de todo el rato que habían bailado.

-Mi amor, bailas muy bien. ¿Quién te enseñó?

-Mi papá. Ya te conté que "el gran" Sirius Black era todo un conquistador cuando estaba joven, así que se esmeró en enseñarme todo lo que sabía antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

-Pero se le pasó la mano, porque salías con cuanta mujer veías. Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Ya sabes que soy irresistible

-Pero qué modestia

-Y así me quieres

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Porque tú misma me lo dijiste

-Puede ser mentira

-Claro que no

-Pruébalo

Mike se acercó despacio a su novia, le acarició la mejilla, la miró profundamente a los ojos, para luego besarla dulcemente.

-¿Ves? Si no me quisieras, no me besarías de esa forma

-Tú también me besas así

-Porque sabes que te quiero más que a nadie

-Qué lindo, yo también te quiero mucho.

Se dieron un fugaz beso en los labios y volvieron a la conversación

-Bueno, ahora, quiero preguntarte algo. Dijo Mike con un brillo de broma en sus ojos.

-Pregunta

-¿Cuándo me vas a hacer un show personal con ese disfraz?

-Cuando quieras. Le respondió ella con sonrisa pícara

-¿Cuándo quiera? ¿Qué tal en mi cuarto esta noche?

-Claro, y ¿que más quieres? ¿Noche de barra y desnudos?

-No estaría mal

Ella le dio una palmada en el brazo, a lo que él respondió quejándose

-¿Por qué me maltratas?

-Por atrevido

-¿No te gustaría hacerme un show personal?

-Tal vez después

-Pero no me dejes esperando mucho tiempo

-Lo pensaré. Tal vez si te portas bien, te adelanto el regalo

Mike tomó suavemente a su novia de la cintura, ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, hasta que alguien los llamó.

-Jummh. Se escuchó el sonido de la garganta de alguien

Se demoraron un rato en separarse antes de mirar

Cat se sonrojó al ver quiénes estaban delante de ellos

-¿Qué quieren? Preguntó Mike de mala gana

-Mucho cuidado en cómo me hablas jovencito. Le respondió su madre

-Es que me interrumpen cuando estoy más ocupado. Dijo Mike sonriéndole a su novia

-Bueno, bueno. No los vamos a demorar mucho. ¿Podrían por favor llamar a Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco y Pansy? Los necesitamos a todos en la sala común.

-¿Para qué?

-Ya verán

-Bueno, en un rato vamos

-No se demoren. Contestó su madre

-Ruco tu abuelo. Le gritó Sirius a su hijo, todavía con rencor, cuando su esposa lo llevaba de la mano hacia otro lugar.

-¿Te das cuenta de la estupidez que acabas de decir? El abuelo de Mike era tu padre.

-¿Y quién te asegura que estoy hablando de mi padre? Que yo sepa, Mike tiene otro abuelo

Su esposa le pegó fuertemente en la cabeza

-Auch

-No te quejes. Eso te pasa por decir bobadas. Mejor cállate y vamos.

-En esta familia nadie me respeta. Siguió diciendo Sirius mientras su esposa lo llevaba a donde los esperaban los otros adultos.

Harry y Ginny todavía seguían bailando. Ahora estaban alternando las canciones, una animada y otra más lenta. Estaban bailando de forma alegre, hasta que la canción se acabó y sonó una más romántica. La tomó de la cintura suavemente y ella le puso sus brazos en los hombros.

-¿Cuándo tomaste clases de baile?

-¿Cómo supiste?

-Porque en cuarto, la única canción que bailaste con Parvati, la pisaste cinco veces.

-¿Y cómo sabes que apenas bailé con ella una sola vez y que la pisé cinco veces? Preguntó Harry de forma pícara

-Ya ves, soy muy observadora

-Para saber eso tendrías que haber estado pendiente de mí todo el baile

-Harry, no te cansas de ser tan…

-¿Qué?

-Lo que te digo es que aunque te quiera mucho, mi vida no gira en torno a ti

-Tal vez tu vida entera no, pero sí un pedacito

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

-Intuición masculina

-Ahora resulta que eres excelente en adivinación. ¿Tuviste una visión o qué?

-A decir verdad, si tuve una visión acerca de ti

-Si, claro. Cuéntame que viste

-Te vi, con ese disfraz, haciéndome porras en el partido de quidditch y luego en mi cuarto, a mí solo.

-Pues para que sepas, esa visión no se te cumplirá, principito.

-¿Por qué no?

-Dile a tu novia, ella te hará todas las porras que quieras cuando se lo digas.

-¿Celosa?

-Para nada

-Déjame decirte que novia no tengo desde el año pasado, así que tengo espacio libre y de sobra para ti solita.

-Pero yo no estoy disponible para ti

-¿Y entonces para quién estás disponible?

-Para nadie

-¿Estás segura? Tal vez te pueda hacer cambiar de opinión.

De inmediato, Harry la acercó todo lo que pudo a él, tomándola de la cintura de manera suave, pero fuerte a la vez. Ambos sintieron una descarga en sus cuerpos y no pudieron evitar mirarse, para intentar saber qué quería el uno del otro. Ginny rodeó el cuello de Harry con sus brazos y así, quedaron mucho más cerca que antes, sintiendo la respiración agitada de cada uno y percibiendo el olor embriagante de la persona que amaban. Se fueron aproximando más y más, hasta que sus labios se tocaron Desconectaron sus mentes y se dejaron llevar por el momento, profundizando más el beso, que comenzó de forma tierna y delicada, para continuar más apasionado. Cuando se separaron, sintieron la respiración fuerte y alterada que tenían los dos y al mirarse a los labios, no pudieron resistir la tentación de besarse una vez más. Era algo especial, porque lo estaban esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo y por fin se les hacía realidad. Luego, se quedaron en silencio, se miraron nuevamente y sonrieron.

-Ginny, tengo que hablar contigo, pero no aquí. Vamos a otro lugar.

-Está bien, ¿dónde quieres ir?

-Donde tú quieras

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la sala común? A esta hora ya debe estar vacía.

-Como ordenes.

Iban saliendo del gran comedor, cuando Mike y Cat los alcanzaron.

-Hola, Menos mal que los encuentro ¿A dónde iban? Preguntó Cat inocentemente

-A dormir

-¿Tan temprano? Pero si apenas son las doce y media

-Bueno, ¿Para qué nos necesitaban? Preguntó Ginny evitando la respuesta

-Es que nuestros padres nos llaman. Vayan a la sala común mientras nosotros buscamos a Ron, Hermione, Draco y Pansy. -Le dijo Mike- Al rato nos vemos. Y se fueron a buscar a los otros.

Iban subiendo las escaleras, tomados de la mano, mirándose de reojo y sonriendo. De pronto, Harry la recostó contra la pared, puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y comenzó a besarla impetuosamente, poniendo todas sus ganas en ello.

-En serio, necesito hablar contigo para que aclaremos esto.

-Mañana Harry, nos están esperando.

-¿No podemos ir más tarde?

-Claro que no, vamos ya.

Ella lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hasta el punto de reunión.

Hermione y Ron estaban sentados en mesas para parejas.

-Te ves muy linda vestida de enfermera

-Gracias. Y a ti te queda muy bien el disfraz de pirata

-Gracias.

-De nada

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, hasta que a Ron se le ocurrió una idea.

-Enfermera, tengo una herida. ¿Me podría curar? Comenzó Ron con un juego

-Por supuesto. ¿Dónde la tiene?

-En el corazón

-¿Y qué le pasa?

-Es que tengo una herida de amor

A Hermione eso le pareció muy lindo

-Pues, veré qué se puede hacer. Ella comenzó a tocar su pecho suavemente con su mano y juntó su oído al pecho musculoso y bien formado del muchacho. Los dos comenzaron a sentir lo mismo del día anterior: las caras coloradas, las mariposas en el estómago y unas cosquillitas por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Y quién lo hirió? Porque parece profunda y no cualquier persona podría hacerlo.

-Una persona a quien amo demasiado.

-¿Y cómo se llama?

Ron pensó que era el momento oportuno para declararle su amor a Hermione. Si no lo hacía de una vez, después no sería capaz. Cuando había reunido todo el valor para contarle y le iba a responder, alguien se acercó y los llamó.

-Chicos, vengan, nuestros papás nos están llamando.

-¿Qué? Respondió Ron que estaba un poco ido

-Que nos llaman nuestros papás. Vamos que hace mucho rato nos esperan. Ni siquiera pudimos encontrar a Draco y Pansy.

Y juntos fueron a la sala común.

Gracias a todos los que leen el fic y le siguen la pista y muchas más a los que dejan reviews porque me comunican qué piensan acerca de la historia y me hacen saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o mal.

Al final de esta semana o al comienzo de la otra subo el cuarto capi.

Bye…


	4. Nuevos integrantes y nuevo noviazgo

CAPÍTULO 4: NUEVOS INTEGRANTES Y NUEVO NOVIAZGO

**CAPÍTULO 4: NUEVOS INTEGRANTES Y NUEVO NOVIAZGO**

Subieron juntos y rápidamente por las escaleras, porque desde hacía mucho rato los estaban esperando. Mientras tanto, por todo el camino, Ron iba pensando en todas las veces en que los habían interrumpido y que si no fuera por ellos, ya habría probado los labios de Hermione. Ella era todo un mar de confusiones. Por un lado estaba Ron y todo lo que sentía por él, cuando se acercaba, cuando la miraba, cuando la tocaba y por el otro estaba Viktor, que siempre había sido muy especial con ella y que no la había olvidado en el tiempo en que estuvieron separados, aunque si se ponía a comparar, Ron salía victorioso en todo.

Llegaron diez minutos después, jadeando, muy cansados de subir "casi" corriendo.

En los muebles estaban sus padres, con cara de desesperación.

-Por fin llegan.

-Siéntense por favor.

Ellos obedecieron. Ron y Hermione se sentaron junto a Harry y Ginny, en el sillón grande y Mike en uno individual, con Cat en sus piernas.

-Bueno -Comenzó James- Los motivos de nuestra visita son varios. El primero, es un poco complicado de explicar.

-Así que empiecen de una vez. Dijo Harry

-Pero no me interrumpas.

-Mejor explico yo. -Siguió Lily- Desde hace dos años, el Ministerio viene haciendo cuentas de todos los magos que hay en el mundo y descubrió que la población va reduciendo gradualmente. Desde hace veinte años, se ha disminuido en un 20, cuando debería ser todo lo contrario. Las razones todavía no son exactas, pero las están planteando y comprobando o descartando poco a poco.

-¿Y eso qué tiene qué ver con nosotros? Preguntaron todos.

-No hemos terminado. -Continuó Vanessa- Una de las razones que dio el Ministerio es que al contrario de los muggles jóvenes, que tienen relaciones sexuales y no se cuidan, por lo que tienen hijos a muy temprana edad; los jóvenes magos si planifican, obviamente por diferentes medios, y se están quedando sin tener descendencia hasta que están mucho mayores.

-¿Y entonces qué quiere el Ministerio? ¿Qué nos dediquemos a tener sexo todo el día para tener todos los hijos que podamos? Preguntó Ron.

-Por favor Ron, deja de decir estupideces y escucha. Le regañó su madre.

-Pues a mí no me parece tan mala idea. Igual, hijos voy a tener algún día y empezar a practicar ahora no me haría mal. Dijo Mike mirando con una sonrisa a su novia, quién le pegó muy fuerte en la cabeza y después se sonrojó.

-Discúlpenlo, está desvariando. Dijo su novia.

-Querida, no debería darte pena. Él es así, por culpa de su padre. Respondió Vanessa

-¿Y ahora yo qué hice? ¿Si ves muchachito? Por tu culpa me regañan a mí.

-A mí no me mires. Yo sólo aprendí de ti.

-Bueno, bueno, nos estamos saliendo del tema. El caso es que el Ministerio está tomando medidas y una de ellas es que a cada matrimonio, por cada hijo que tengan a partir de este año, le darán mil galeones como recompensa y una pensión de 20 galeones al mes para mantenerlo hasta que tenga cinco años. Dijo Arthur

-Y entonces decidieron colaborar con la causa, para poder ganarse los mil galeones. Pero es el colmo, nunca pensé esto de ustedes. Dijo Harry

-Harry, claro que no. Empezando porque creo que mi mamá ya no puede tener hijos. Le dijo Ginny bajo, pero todos escucharon.

-Pues para que veas jovencita, que si puedo pero no quiero. Ya suficiente tengo con todos ustedes, que me han sacado canas verdes durante estos años. Respondió Molly.

-Si ven, se los dijimos Sirius y yo. Los niñitos estos están empeñados en decir que somos viejos.

-Porque lo son. Respondieron Harry, Ron, Mike y Ginny a la vez.

-Pues ya ven que no. Si estuviéramos tan viejas, no podríamos estar embarazadas. Dijo Lily

-¿Estás embarazada? ¿Tú y quién más? ¿Te prestaste para este juego? ¿Lo hiciste por el dinero? No lo creo mamá. De cualquiera menos de ti. Le dijo Harry decepcionado y haciendo drama.

-Primero que todo, yo no me presté para ningún juego. Yo quería darte un hermano o una hermana desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no había querido por el trabajo. Ahora, con esta nueva ley, me van a dar dos años de licencia para cuidar al bebé.

-¡¡Felicitaciones mamá!! Le gritó Harry y de inmediato fue a darle un abrazo a su madre y le dio un besito en la barriguita. ¿Por qué todavía no te ves gordita? ¿Cuántos meses tienes? ¿Cuándo te dicen qué va a ser? Espero que sea una hermanita, aunque un hermanito tampoco estaría mal. ¿Y dónde va a dormir? ¿En mi habitación? No importa si tengo que hacerle el tetero de noche, yo te ayudo.

Ginny lo miraba encantada desde el sillón. ¿Así sería con sus propios hijos? Soñaba en el día en que ella estuviera embarazada de Harry y él la recibiera de la misma forma. Pero al pensar racionalmente la idea, se sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la realidad. Ella estaba muy joven para tener hijos tan pronto.

-Hijo, qué lindo eres. Ni siquiera tu papá me recibió con tanto entusiasmo.

-Cómo que no. Ahora me cambias por este jovencito. Pero ese día si te gustó mi forma de recibirte, me decías…

-Ya James, basta de detalles.

-Pero no me han dicho quién más está en embarazo. ¿No será Vanessa? ¿Tía, tú también? ¿Se nos crece la familia? Preguntó Harry

-Si Harry, yo también. Le contestó alegre.

Mike le hizo una seña a Cat para que se levantara un momento y fue hacia su madre para abrazarla.

-Mamá, qué bien. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Cómo te trata mi papá? Espero que bien, porque si no… Necesitas alimentarte más, mira como estás de flaquita, ni siquiera se te ve la barriguita. Le dijo tocándole la pancita suavemente.

-Puedes estar tranquilo Mike, muchacho desagradecido. Yo cuidé a tu madre cuando estaba en embarazo de ti y mírate, aquí estás, así que no me vengas con que no sé tratarla bien.

-Pero no te enojes. Sólo decía…

Uno a uno, fueron a felicitar a Lily y a Vanessa y luego se volvieron a sentar.

-¿Dónde están Draco y Pansy? Preguntó Molly

-No sabemos. Los buscamos por todo el comedor, pero no estaban.

-Bueno, Arthur y yo veníamos a darles otra noticia.

-No me digas que tú también estás en embarazo mamá Dijo Ron con incredulidad

-Ya te dije que no. Con ustedes me basta y me sobra. ¿Pero saben qué? Van a ser tíos.

-¿En serio? Preguntó Ginny con ilusión. ¿Y quién está embarazada?

-Fleur y Elizabeth.

-¿Así que Bill y Charlie van a ser papás? ¿Y cuántos meses tienen? Preguntó Ron

-Fleur tiene dos y Elizabeth tres y medio.

-¿Cuándo vamos a visitarlos? Quiero felicitarlas y verlas de una vez. -Dijo Ginny- Me hace mucha ilusión tener sobrinos. Así puedo practicar para cuando tenga los míos. Les puedo cambiar los pañales, darles el tetero, hacerlos dormir, jugar con ellos, bañarlos. Es que son tan tiernos y delicados, y frágiles y bonitos. Ginny hablaba con emoción. El tema del embarazo le había dado pie para soñar con una barriguita, ropa de maternidad y luego con un bebé en sus brazos. Harry la miraba tiernamente mientras pensaba que ella podía ser la esposa perfecta y la madre de sus hijos.

-Bueno chicos. Ya nos vamos. ¿Van a volver a la fiesta?

-No, ya estamos cansados.

-¿Dónde dormirán Pansy y Draco?

-Se supone que acá. Los vamos a esperar.

-Bueno, no se desvelen mucho. Los esperamos en navidad en La Madriguera. Dijo Molly

-Dale esto a Draco y Pansy. Me lo dio Lucius para que se lo diera personalmente a los dos, pero como no están. Dijo James dándole una carta a Harry.

-Bueno, adiós. Cuidado con las travesuras.

-Adiós mamá, adiós tía, cuídense. Gritaron Harry y Mike a la vez dirigiéndose a personas contrarias.

Cuando ya se habían ido, Hermione tomó la palabra.

-¿Dónde estarán? Ya se me hace raro que no hayan venido

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido del retrato abriéndose, dando paso a Draco y Pansy que estaban besándose apasionadamente. Ni siquiera abrieron los ojos para fijarse en dónde estaban, se tiraron en un sillón y siguieron con lo suyo.

-Jummmmmmmmhhhhhh. Hicieron todos sonidos con sus gargantas para hacerles saber que estaban ahí. La pareja miró a un lado.

-Ah, son ustedes. Pero no les importó y siguieron en lo que iban.

-Pero qué hacen. Nos dejan esperando y ni siquiera explican por qué.

-¿No pueden esperar a mañana? Preguntó Draco irritado

-No. Respondieron todos.

-Bueno, lo que pasó fue que…

00000000 FLASH BACK 00000000

Draco y Pansy estaban bailando animadamente, pero después de un rato, se cansaron y se fueron a sentar en la mesa en la que habían estado al principio.

Se quedaron un rato hablando y esperando a que alguien llegara, pero nadie fue.

-Vamos un rato al jardín, es que tengo mucho calor. Invitó Pansy

-Bueno.

Salieron y se sentaron en una banca.

-¿No te parece raro que yo haya venido disfrazada de ángel y tú de vampiro? Somos como el inverso. Dijo Pansy

-Pues es mejor así. ¿No has oído que los polos opuestos se atraen? Dijo Draco sonriéndole.

Ella no supo qué contestar y se quedó en silencio. Se quitó las alas, se acostó en la silla y puso su cabeza en las piernas de Draco. En ese momento, un muchacho que pasó por ahí, se quedó mirando excesivamente las piernas de Pansy sin que ella se diera cuenta y Draco corrió a quitarse la capa y a cubrirla con ella.

-Gracias, ya tenía frío.

-De nada. Dijo él, acariciándole la mejilla y pasando su mano por el negro cabello de ella.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando éramos pequeños? Le preguntó Pansy

-Si, recuerdo que ibas a jugar a mi casa con un vestidito rosado y dos colitas en el cabello. -Dijo él sonriendo- ¿Por qué no te vuelves a peinar así?

-Porque es de niñas

-Es bueno recordar viejos tiempos. Le dijo él

-Tienes razón. Ser joven es muy difícil, sobre todo por el amor.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque estar enamorado de alguien que no te corresponde se siente muy mal. Y verlo todos los días con otra es peor.

-¿De quién estás enamorada? Dime para romperle la cara a ese cretino.

-No lo conoces.

-No lo encubras. Conozco a la misma gente que tú.

-No te lo voy a decir

-¿No? Pues prepárate para sufrir

Draco comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Jajajajajaja Draco, para, jajajajajjaja por favor. De pronto, Pansy se cayó de la silla e hizo un sonido de dolor. Él corrió y al verla tirada en el suelo se agachó para ayudarla.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué te duele? ¿Te ayudo en algo?

De pronto, Pansy comenzó a reírse, se levantó, y le dijo:

-Te engañé. A ver si me alcanzas. Y se fue corriendo

-Ya verás angelito traidor

Draco fue a alcanzarla, y no tardó mucho. La tomó de la cintura y delicadamente la puso en el suelo.

-Estúpidas sandalias. Hubiera corrido más rápido si no las tuviera puestas.

-Pues ya ves. Ahora aguántate. Él iba a hacerle cosquillas otra vez, pero con un ágil movimiento, Pansy quedó encima de él.

-Esta vez no me vas a tomar por sorpresa. Así que ahora el atacado era él. Pero con otro movimiento, Draco volvió a quedar encima de Pansy.

-Lamento decirte, mi angelito, que conmigo no vas a poder.

Draco tomó la mano de ella para que no se defendiera y con la otra comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, pero ella todavía tenía una mano libre, con la que trató de liberarse. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó totalmente sobre Pansy, quedando cara a cara.

Ninguno sabía qué hacer, estaban muy nerviosos, pero tampoco querían separarse.

-¿Ya te dije que eres hermosa? Le preguntó Draco

Ella se sonrojó

-No tiene por qué darte pena. Eres la más hermosa de este colegio.

Pansy se enojó mucho al oír esos comentarios y perdió el control.

-¿Si? ¿Y entonces por qué siempre estuviste con otras chicas? ¿Por qué siempre con las rubias estúpidas esas? ¿Por qué con todas menos conmigo? No seas mentiroso Draco. Cualquiera es más bonita que yo.

-Pansy, por favor, no digas eso.

-No Draco, dime la verdad. Si nunca estuviste conmigo es porque las otras son más bonitas. La otra vez escuché cómo le contabas a Mike, Ron y Harry sobre otra, le decías: mira su cara y su cabello, sus piernas, cómo camina, cómo habla, todo me fascina de ella.

Pansy estaba llorando, ya no podía dejar guardados esos sentimientos de impotencia que tenía acumulados desde que comenzó a sentir algo más por su amigo.

-No me digas cosas que no sientes de verdad. No sabes todo lo que he sufrido por ti. Todas las noches que me acostaba llorando porque te veía con otra y todas las veces con que soñé ser una de ellas solamente para estar contigo.

Quería levantarse y huir, salir corriendo del lado de Draco para tratar de quitarse ese sentimiento tan pesado que llevaba dentro. Comenzó a sacudirse, pero él no la dejaba ir, tenía sus manos contra el suelo para impedir que se fuera.

-Suéltame.

-No

-Suéltame, por favor

-No, hasta que me escuches.

-No tengo nada que escuchar. Suéltame o grito.

De repente, Draco se agachó hacia su rostro y la besó. Era cálido, lleno de amor y pasión, de ímpetu, arrebato, furor, que demostraba todo lo que habían esperado los dos por ese momento. Todo lo que estaba pensando, toda la rabia que tenía se había ido y sólo estaban ellos dos.

-Por qué haces esto, me lastimas.

-No sabes todo lo que siento por ti. Le dijo él acariciándole el rostro dulcemente.

-Lo único que sientes por mí es una gran amistad.

-Pansy, déjame explicarte. La otra noche, cuando me escuchaste, estaba hablando de ti.

-No me digas más mentiras, ¿no ves que me haces daño? Le decía Pansy en tono de súplica.

-¿Por qué no me crees?

-Ya te expliqué. Siempre preferías a otras antes que a mí.

-¿Quieres la verdad? Te la voy a decir ¿Sabes? Lo único que quería era olvidarme de ti. Me negaba a aceptar lo que sentía, porque tú eras mi amiga y no podía dañar mi relación contigo. Pero después, cuando empezaste a salir con otros, lo hacía por despecho y por darte celos. No sabes la rabia que sentía al verte con ellos.

Pansy se quedó en silencio procesando toda la información, porque no sabía qué decir o hacer.

-No sabes cuánto te quiero. Por favor, dame una oportunidad de demostrarte lo que te estoy diciendo. Créeme.

Vio tanta seguridad en sus ojos, que no pudo negarse. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y él supo que había aceptado.

Volvió a besarla, pero ahora con más entusiasmo, porque estaban felices, tenían una alegría inmensa al saber que los dos sentían lo mismo.

-¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que nos hemos dicho desde el suelo? Dijo ella sonriendo

-Y no he terminado. Todavía no te puedes ir.

-¿No te parece suficiente por una noche?

-Creo que esto es lo último por hoy.

-Te escucho

-Pansy, mi dulce angelito, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Si. Le sonrió

Otra vez, se dieron un beso, para sellar el compromiso

-Bueno, si seguimos así, no vamos a levantarnos nunca de aquí. Le dijo ella

-¿Es que te quieres ir?

-No, pero tú pesas mucho.

-Haberlo dicho antes. Y con un movimiento, Pansy quedó encima de él.

-Draco, por favor, no seas payaso y vamos. Los chicos nos deben estar esperando.

Luego de que se levantaron, se fueron dándose besos por todo el camino, parando en todos los pasillos, en todos los pisos, en todas las escaleras. Por eso se demoraron tanto tiempo en llegar.

00000000 FIN DEL FLASH BACK 00000000

-Estábamos en el comedor bailando, luego salimos al jardín, nos hicimos cosquillas, corrimos, peleamos, nos reconciliamos y nos hicimos novios. ¿Alguna pregunta? Dijo Draco de mala gana (NdA/ ¿Creyeron que Draco iba a explicar todo eso? Para nada)

-Pero qué historia tan simple. ¿No podrías ser más específico? Preguntó Mike

-No

-Déjennos en paz, mañana les contamos. Dijo Pansy todavía besándose con Draco.

-Bueno, hoy los dejamos descansar, pero mañana…

-Si, si. Adiós.

Cuando se levantaron para irse, Harry le hizo una seña a Ginny para que se quedara.

-Nos vemos después del medio día en el lago. Le dijo Harry

-Bueno.

Harry la recostó contra la pared otra vez y la volvió a besar.

-No olvides ir.

-Bueno

Subieron por las escaleras y se fueron a dormir, llenos de alegría por lo que había pasado ese día que no olvidarían nunca.


	5. El repentino cambio de Ginny

CAPÍTULO 5: EL REPENTINO CAMBIO DE GINNY

**CAPÍTULO 5: EL REPENTINO CAMBIO DE GINNY**

Ginny no le contó nada a sus amigas porque quería darles la sorpresa al día siguiente pues estaba segura de que sería novia de Harry. Durmió muy bien y soñó que estaban en una iglesia casándose y que después tenían un hijo juntos.

Se levantó muy feliz, pero trató de no demostrarlo mucho para que sus amigas no se dieran cuenta. Al fin y al cabo, Cat y Hermione estaban muy ocupadas tratando de sacarle información a Pansy sobre lo que había ocurrido. Se fue a bañar y se visitó con una falda larga, una blusa de flores y un suéter abierto con unas sandalias.

Bajó a desayunar sola y casi no había nadie, pues todos estaban muy cansados del día anterior y todavía se encontraban durmiendo.

Luego fue a caminar mientras llegaba la hora de verse con Harry.

Él estaba igual de alegre. Se durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro y se despertó temprano, aunque no tanto como Ginny. Se bañó, se puso unos jeans azules y un suéter de rayas. No bajó a comer pues tenía algunos dulces que había comprado en Honeydukes y con eso se conformó. Luego se tumbó en la cama a esperar que llegara la hora.

Ninguno de sus amigos se había levantado, así que a las 11:30 salió muy silenciosamente y caminó un poco lento. Llegó y se sentó a la orilla del lago. No había nadie y se acostó en el pasto.

Estaba con los ojos cerrados y después de un rato sintió que alguien lo besaba. Al principio pensó que era Ginny, pero se dio cuenta en un instante que no era ella, porque no sentía lo mismo. Se apartó inmediatamente y se dio cuenta que era Melanie, la Ravenclaw con la que había salido hace un tiempo.

-¿Qué haces? Preguntó Harry molesto

-¿No te gustó?

-Mira, estoy esperando a alguien. Nos vemos luego.

-Harry, no sé por qué eres tan esquivo. Yo sé que te gusto y tú a mí también.

-Tú no me gustas Melanie. ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Chris Brennan, el novio de tu amiga, Ginny Weasley.

-Ellos no son novios. Dijo furioso

-Claro que sí. Él me lo dijo.

-Pues te está diciendo mentiras.

-No sé, pero como lo he visto tantas veces con ella.

-Mira, Melanie, al menos te mintió cuando te dijo que me gustas, eso no es verdad.

La chica no parecía enojada, ni triste, sino más bien resignada. –Al menos podemos ser amigos, si algún día necesitas hablar o algo así ya sabes dónde buscarme. Ella le sonrió y Harry le devolvió el gesto a modo de disculpa.

-Bueno, me voy. Espero que te vaya bien en tu cita. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Se quedó esperando un rato más, pero Ginny no llegaba. Ya comenzaba a hacer mucho frío y tenía hambre, así que muy triste se fue para el castillo.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, vio que en la mesa estaban casi todos sus amigos.

-Hola

Todos lo saludaron y él se sentó

-¿Dónde están Draco y Pansy?

-En la sala común de Slytherin. Slughorn los regañó, les dijo que ya parecía que fueran de Gryffindor.

Harry se fijó en Ginny y vio que estaba muy callada.

Terminaron de comer y cuando salieron, la llamó.

-¡¡Ginny!!

Ella se volteó y cuando vio que era él, siguió, entonces fue corriendo a alcanzarla.

-Oye, espera.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter?

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-¿Qué quieres Harry? Habla de una vez

-¿Por qué no fuiste al lago?

-No estaba de ánimos

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa? Estás… diferente

-No tengo nada. Si no es más, ya me debo ir.

-Espera. ¿No podemos hablar después?

-No Harry, no tengo tiempo.

Y se fue, sin decir nada más. Harry se quedó muy triste después de eso y fue al despacho de su tío para pedirle un consejo.

Toc, toc

-Pase. Se escuchó la voz del profesor. Harry abrió la puerta y entró.

-Hola Harry. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien

-Pues por tu cara, parece que no.

-Es que vine a contarte algo.

-Siéntate. ¿Quieres galletas con leche?

-Bueno, gracias.

Después de que los dos estuvieron cómodos, Harry comenzó a hablar.

-Mira, lo que pasa es que ayer me besé con Ginny en el baile y le puse una cita para que pudiéramos aclarar las cosas. Hoy le iba a pedir que fuera mi novia, pero nunca llegó.

-¿Y ya le preguntaste por qué no fue?

-Sí, pero dijo que estaba muy ocupada y que no podía hablar conmigo. Estaba como triste y enojada, no sé. Es como si le hubiera pasado algo.

-Pues tendrás que averiguar qué fue lo que la puso así.

-No sé cómo

-Ella le cuenta todo a Hermione, Pansy y Cat. ¿Por qué no les preguntas a ellas?

-Tienes razón. Gracias Remus.

Se fue corriendo a buscar a sus amigas. A la única que encontró fue a Hermione que estaba leyendo un libro bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Hola

-Hola. ¿No tienes frío?

-Un poco, pero prefiero estar sola aquí.

-Discúlpame, ya me voy.

-No, me entendiste mal. Quiero decir que en la sala común hay mucha gente y no me concentro bien con tanto ruido. ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

-¿Es que ya no puedo estar con mis amigas?

-Harry, te conozco. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Es que no sé qué tiene Ginny. La veo mal. No quiere hablar conmigo y está como enojada, pero no tengo idea de por qué.

-Yo también me di cuenta, pero no quiso decirme nada. A Pansy y a Cat tampoco les ha dicho.

-¿Qué hago?

-No sé Harry, espera a que se relaje un poco y nos cuente.

-Está bien. Si tú lo dices por algo ha de ser.

Harry tomó un libro que tenía Hermione a un lado y comenzó a leerlo. Los dos se quedaron un rato así, hasta que ya no soportaron el frío y se fueron a la sala común.

/

Pasaron algunas semanas, hasta que en la última semana de noviembre, Ginny cambió.

Ahora ya no estaba tan susceptible. Hablaba con todos animadamente y se reía, pero no era la misma de antes.

Se vestía de una forma escandalosamente atrevida, salía en la noche con cuanto chico se le pasara por delante y no volvía hasta la madrugada. En las clases se dormía cada que podía y no llevaba los deberes, así que los profesores no tenían más remedio que quitarle puntos.

Todos estaban pendientes de ella para que se reformara, pero nadie lo lograba, hasta que un día Harry decidió hablar con ella.

-Ginny, necesito hablar contigo. Le dijo cuando salía de su clase de encantamientos, que era a la última hora.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo Harry. Respondió ella bostezando. –Necesito vestirme para mi cita.

-Por favor.

-Después.

Al ver que ella no le hacía caso, la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta un salón vacío y cerró con un hechizo para que no se fuera.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te dije que necesito hablar contigo, es urgente y tú no me haces caso.

-No quiero. Déjame ir.

-¿Por qué cambiaste tanto?

-¿De qué hablas?

-No finjas Ginny. Todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de tu cambio. Te va mal en las clases, llegas tarde a dormir, sales con cualquiera.

-Mira, te voy a pedir que me respetes.

-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!

-¡No me grites!

-¡Entonces no te comportes así! Ya no sé qué hacer para que vuelvas a ser la misma.

-¡Mira Harry, yo hago lo que me da la gana! No eres mi padre para darte explicaciones de lo que hago.

-Pues precisamente eso voy a tener qué hacer, avisarle a tus padres sobre todo lo que estás haciendo.

-¿Qué más se podía esperar de ti? Eres un estúpido soplón. Pero no me importa, ve y cuéntales.

-No sé qué más hacer. Estoy desesperado. Busco la razón por la que estés así y no la encuentro. Me haces mucha falta Ginny, extraño todo el tiempo que pasábamos juntos.

-Ya no me necesitas, ve y dile a tu novia que pase tiempo contigo.

-¿De qué me hablas?

-No te hagas el tonto Harry. Sé muy bien que desde hace unas semanas estás saliendo con Melanie.

-Estás equivocada, ella es solamente mi amiga.

-Pues Mike y Draco son mis amigos y yo no voy por ahí besándolos.

-Yo no me he besado con ella.

-Qué mala memoria tienes, pero sólo cuándo te conviene. ¿Sabes qué? No quiero seguir hablando de estupideces contigo. Me voy.

-La puerta está cerrada.

-Yo soy bruja Harry, recuérdalo. Le dijo irónicamente

Ginny ya se dirigía a la puerta hasta que Harry habló nuevamente.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Qué te importa

Harry la acorraló contra la puerta y le preguntó.

-Vas a salir con Brennan ¿cierto?

-Suéltame.

-¿Fue por él por quién me cambiaste?

-¡SI! Y ya, déjame ir.

-¿Por qué me besaste entonces? ¿Acaso fingiste esa noche?

Ginny se quedó en silencio y no supo qué responder. El estar tan cerca de Harry la ponía muy nerviosa. Él aprovechó la situación y la besó. Ella se sorprendió mucho, pero después le pasó los brazos por el cuello y comenzó a revolcarle el cabello. Harry la tenía apretada de la cintura fuertemente, pero sin hacerle daño, pues no quería dejarla ir.

Cuando se separaron porque les hacía falta el aire, y una vez recuperada de la sorpresa, Ginny comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa? No llores mi amor. Él se iba a acercar para consolarla pero ella no lo dejó.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? No juegues conmigo.

-Yo no estoy jugando.

-Me voy Harry, adiós.

Ella lo apartó bruscamente, salió corriendo y él no pudo alcanzarla. Muy confundido se fue a buscar a Melanie para que le diera un consejo.

/

Cuando iba por un pasillo, chocó contra alguien y se cayó.

-Discúlpame Ginny, no te había visto. Y le tendió la mano para que se levantara.

-Chris. De inmediato se secó las lágrimas para que no la viera, pero fue muy tarde.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Luego te digo.

-Claro que no. Vamos y me cuentas por qué estás así.

Fueron hasta un corredor más vacío y se sentaron en el suelo.

-Ahora sí. Te escucho.

-Es que me da pena contarte.

-Ya sabes que eres mi amiga. Confía en mí.

-Es que… Ella no sabía por donde comenzar.

-Ya sé, es por Potter.

-No

-Si hay algo que no sabes hacer es decir mentiras.

-Bueno, él es sólo una parte del problema.

-Cuéntame.

-Es que todo es por culpa de él. Desde que decidí salir con otros chicos para darle celos, me estoy durmiendo muy tarde y en las clases me da mucho sueño y ya no presto atención. Me está yendo muy mal Chris, creo que voy a repetir este año y ya no paso tiempo con mis amigas, estoy muy alejada de ellas… No sé qué hacer.

-Primero Ginny, déjame decirte que Potter no tiene la culpa.

-¿Lo estás defendiendo?

-No, ya sabes que me cae mal. Es que si tú no hubieras hecho todas esas cosas, estarías bien. Acércate más a Hermione, Pansy y Cat, ellas son tus amigas y deberías contarles lo que te pasa. En cuanto a los chicos, salir con todos ellos no es recomendable, sabes la fama que le dan a las niñas aquí en Hogwarts y tú puedes resultar mal por eso. Y en cuanto a las materias, si quieres yo te ayudo. Ya pasé por ese año y me sé todo de memoria.

-Chris, qué haría yo sin ti. En ese momento Ginny lo abrazó, cuando a lo lejos vio que venía Harry.

-Chris, bésame.

-¿Qué?

-Haz lo que te digo, enseguida te explico.

-Pero…

Ginny lo calló besándolo. Harry venía hablando con Melanie sobre Ginny, cuando la vio. Inmediatamente los dos se fueron furiosos y echando chispas por los ojos.

-Te aseguro que besas muy bien, pero sé que no lo hiciste porque querías. ¿Nos vio Potter?

-Sí, esa era la idea. ¿Y sabes qué? todavía se atreve a negarme que tiene novia, cuando se pasea con ella por todo el castillo.

-¿Con quién estaba?

-Con Melanie Baker. Inmediatamente Chris se puso furioso.

-Ya verá ese Potter, me las va a pagar. Habló tan bajo que nadie habría podido escuchar, excepto Ginny que estaba a su lado.

-¿Por qué te pones así?

-Por nada

-Si no me dices, yo no te vuelvo a contar nada.

-No es nada, en serio.

-Ya sé.

-¿Qué?

-Te gusta Melanie

-Claro que no. Dijo con una cara que expresaba todo lo contrario.

-No me lo niegues que ya te descubrí.

-Bueno, bueno, a ti quién te oculta algo. Pero ¿sabes qué es lo que más rabia me da? Al principio me gustabas tú, como te lo dije cuando empezamos a salir, pero desde que la he visto con otros, sobre todo con el estúpido de Potter, me dieron unas ganas de darle su buen merecido por meterse con lo que es mío. Y lo peor de todo es que yo la empujé a que fuera con él.

-¿Por qué?

-Luego te cuento. Ahora no tengo ganas.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, pensando en sus cosas, hasta que a Ginny se le ocurrió una muy buena idea.

-¡Ya sé! Gritó Ginny

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres conquistar a Melanie?

-Eso no tienes ni qué preguntarlo

-Y así yo me la bajo de encima para que deje a Harry en paz.

-Pero en qué estás pensando.

-¿Qué tal si nos hacemos pasar por novios?

-Esa es una muy mala idea

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eso puede funcionar con Harry, pero no con Melanie, porque yo a ella no le gusto

-¿Y por qué estás tan seguro? Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa pícara

-¿Sabes algo que no me has dicho?

-No. Sólo tengo sospechas, pero todavía no te puedo decir nada.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan misteriosa? No pierdes nada con…

-Chris, después te digo. ¿Aceptas mi plan?

-Bueno, pero sólo si me aseguras que Melanie va a querer salir conmigo.

-No te preocupes, yo sé que sí.

Chris acompañó a Ginny a la sala común y luego se fue a dormir. Ella decidió que ya no iba a ocultarle más a sus amigas lo que estaba pasando y les contó todo: Cuando vio a Harry besándose con Melanie, cuando tomó la decisión de cambiar, la pelea que tuvo con él, y el plan que hizo con Chris. Hermione y Cat se lo tomaron muy bien, pero aún así, no se salvó del regaño de ellas dos.

Al día siguiente, muy en la mañana, como a las 5:00, que era la hora en la que ellas hacían ejercicio, informó a Pansy sobre todo, pero ella si tuvo compasión y sólo la aconsejó de una manera pacífica.

Era sábado. Como estaba tan atrasada en sus deberes de todas las materias, llamó a Chris y le pidió que la ayudara ese día.

En la hora del desayuno, en la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry y Ginny se miraban intensamente y lo mismo ocurría en la de Ravenclaw con Melanie y Chris.

Cuando acabó el desayuno, Chris fue por su amiga pelirroja para llevarla a la biblioteca, pero no sabía que ella iba a comenzar con el plan tan pronto.

Se puso detrás y la saludó con su gran sonrisa. Ginny se volteó rápidamente y lo abrazó.

-Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo estás? Chris entendió y le siguió el juego.

-Mejor, ahora que aceptaste ser mi novia.

Estaban hablando fuerte para que Harry escuchara. Luego Ginny lo besó muy apasionadamente, pero fue tan exagerada que sus amigas comenzaron a reírse estruendosamente y a carcajadas. Ella las miró muy mal y se fue con Chris directo a la biblioteca. Cuando salió, Hermione y Pansy tuvieron otro ataque de risa y Cat botó todo el jugo que tenía en su boca empapando a unas niñas de Slytherin de segundo año que pasaban junto a ella. Luego, todos los de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff empezaron a burlarse y las niñas se fueron llorando.

Inmediatamente, apareció la McGonagall para reprenderlos.

-Ya se me hacía raro que no estuvieran haciendo sus bromas ni molestando a los alumnos, pero tanta paz no es posible estando ustedes en el colegio.

-Se equivoca profesora, esto fue un accidente.

-¿Y piensan que les voy a creer? Lo que me sorprende es que haya sido usted, señorita Atwood, la causante de este problema, cuando siempre se ha portado tan bien. Ya decía yo, el que entre la miel anda, algo se le pega.

-¿De qué habla profesora? No entiendo lo que quiere decir. Preguntó Pansy que estaba un poco distraída jugando con la mano de Draco.

-Lo que ella quiere decir, es que la compañía de Mike, Draco, Ron y Harry nos está haciendo daño. Respondió Hermione. -Pero debo decirle profesora, con todo el respeto que usted se merece, que no estoy de acuerdo con su opinión.

-No le estoy pidiendo que hable señorita Granger. Ustedes ocho están castigados.

-¿Cuáles ocho?

-Pues los dos Weasley, Black, Malfoy, Atwood, Granger, Parkinson y Potter.

-Pero si Ginny y Harry ni siquiera están aquí.

-¿Y dónde están?

-Ginny se fue a la biblioteca y Harry está dando un paseo, creo que con Melanie Baker.

-Bueno, ellos están excluidos, pero ustedes seis no se salvan. Hoy en la noche van a la cabaña de Hagrid y cumplen con su castigo.

-Pero si no hemos hecho nada malo. Gritaron todos a la vez, tan fuerte que todos los alumnos voltearon a mirarlos.

-¡Silencio!. Los reprendió fuertemente la profesora. -Si vuelven a hacer algún comentario, llamo a sus padres.

Cuando la profesora se fue y después de comentar por un largo rato la injusticia que habían cometido contra ellos, Ron preguntó:

-¿Y Harry cuándo se fue? Yo no me di cuenta

-Después de Ginny

-¿Y cómo saben que está con Melanie?

-¿Melanie? Desde cuándo tanta confianza con Baker. Preguntó Pansy

-¿Estás celosa?

-Para nada. Y salió de manera altiva y rápidamente del comedor, así que Draco se fue corriendo tras ella.

La alcanzó en un instante.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿En verdad estás celosa de ella?

Pansy se volteó y le dijo al oído.

-Claro que no, sólo quería estar a solas contigo.

Draco le sonrió ampliamente y se fueron abrazados a dar un paseo por la orilla del lago.

En la biblioteca, Ginny y Chris se la estaban pasando tan bien, que Madame Pince los echó por escandalosos, así que se fueron a estudiar en los terrenos del colegio. Tendieron una manta, llevaron comida de las cocinas e hicieron una especie de picnic mientras estudiaban.

Como hacía un poco de frío, prendieron una fogata. Él se había quitado la chaqueta y la camisa para mostrarle a Ginny las cicatrices, consecuencia de algunos hechizos y encantamientos mal hechos. Cabe aclarar que eso hacía parte de la clase.

-No sé por qué te va tan mal, si con sólo escuchar la explicación ya entiendes.

-Ese es el problema, que mientras el profesor está dando la clase, yo me duermo.

-¿Sabes qué? Vas a tener que prometerme algo.

-¿Qué?

-Si no sigues poniendo atención en clase, no te sigo ayudando. Además, nada de citas en la noche y siempre te vas a acostar temprano sin ver televisión después de las nueve.

-Chris, pero ¿qué te pasa? Ya hasta te pareces a mi mamá. Eso es demasiado para mí. Dijo Ginny haciendo melodrama.

-Esas son mis condiciones.

-Bueno, se supone que eres mi novio, así que las citas quedan descartadas y las novelas, pues Hermione me las puede grabar para verlas en la tarde o el fin de semana, pero no me pidas que preste atención en clase.

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues porque tú me explicas

-Nada de eso señorita. Dijo tocándole la punta de la nariz tiernamente. –Si te sigues durmiendo te van a quitar más puntos y no te sigo ayudando con tus tareas y con el plan de celos para Harry.

-Está bien, acepto tus condiciones, pero me las vas a pagar por ser tan chantajista.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Antes de que terminara de decir algo, Ginny ya estaba encima de Chris haciéndole cosquillas, pero como él era más fuerte, al final quedó sobre ella y le estaba quitando el saco que traía para que le diera más risa. En realidad era un juego inocente de amigos que se estiman, pero cualquier otra persona, sobre todo un hombre como Harry, pensaría algo totalmente distinto a lo que de verdad estaba pasando.

Se encontraba caminando por allí, junto con Melanie, conversando sobre sus desgracias de amores, sobre la desdicha que sentían y lo desafortunados que eran por no tener al amor de sus vidas con ellos, hasta que los encontraron.

La escena que vio Harry, con sus ojos de joven celoso y enamorado, era que Chris estaba tratando de desnudar a Ginny, quitándole un saco debajo del cuál no había ninguna otra prenda, pues la blusa que traía puesta se había subido y su abdomen estaba al descubierto, además, la situación de que él estuviera encima con el torso desnudo no ayudaba mucho y de que Ginny estaba feliz en el suelo junto con su novio, en un lugar muy apartado por donde casi nadie caminaba, incrementaba poco a poco la rabia que sentía.

-¡¡GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!! ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO? El grito de Harry hizo que ella se sobresaltara y que Chris se quitara inmediatamente. A pesar de todo, él era un joven muy respetuoso y pensó que podrían malinterpretar lo que veían, pero después del susto, reaccionó.

-Ratoncita ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te llamabas Molly? Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara. Ginny dejó de mirar a Harry y siguió con Chris.

-Es que sabía que te ibas a burlar de mí. Dijo poniendo cara de osito mimosito.

-Claro que no. Tu segundo nombre me parece muy bonito. Y después le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz. (Chris es un hombre muy tierno)

Harry estaba que mataba y comía del muerto. (No sé si me hago entender con esta frase. Acá en Colombia significa que tiene mucha rabia)

A decir verdad, Ginny por un momento se había olvidado de que Harry y Melanie estaban allí.

-¡¡GINNNY!!

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué haces aquí con este y así?

-¿Así cómo?

-Medio desnudos y en un lugar tan apartado.

-Qué te importa. No seas entrometido.

-Me meto porque me importas

-Nadie te dijo que vinieras a cuidarme.

-Ya mismo nos vamos de aquí. Le ordenó Harry a Ginny

-¿Qué te pasa? Vete tú si quieres. Yo me quedo aquí.

-Pues no.

Harry la tomó de un brazo para llevársela pero alguien se lo impidió.

-Suéltala Potter. La estás lastimando.

-Tú no te metas, pervertido, corruptor de menores.

-¿De qué hablas? Le llevo un año y medio.

-Eso para mí es mucho.

-¿Y a mí qué me importa lo que pienses? Suéltala o te echo una maldición.

A decir verdad, esa amenaza no sonó muy convincente. Chris era un chico tan amable, bondadoso, humilde y pacífico, que nunca peleaba ni hacía nada malo, era casi un chico perfecto, no es que fuera miedoso o cobarde, simplemente, no le gustaba la violencia.

Pero Melanie se la creyó y en todo el rato, estando al margen, por fin reaccionó y se metió para que no hicieran nada.

-Por favor, no peleen. Esto se puede arreglar por las buenas. Dijo ella que era muy parecida a su amigo de Ravenclaw. Era de las que creía que dialogando se solucionaban todos los problemas y que así, algún día se iba a llegar a la paz mundial.

-Lo que faltaba, la abogada defensora de los pobres y desvalidos. Le espetó Ginny

-Yo sólo quiero que no tengan problemas.

-Vete a hacerte la inocente a otra parte.

-Como quieras, yo sólo trataba de ayudar.

En ese momento, Harry se llevó a Ginny, cargándola para que no se le escapara y cuando Chris se dio cuenta, Melanie lo detuvo.

-No vayas tras ella. Déjala ir.

-Pero si es mi novia. No voy a permitir que otro se la lleve, y a la fuerza.

-Pero Harry es su amigo. Él no le haría daño.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí. Estos últimos meses hemos estado muy unidos y lo conozco lo suficiente para asegurarlo.

Eso desilusionó a Chris.

-¿Ustedes son novios?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Curiosidad

-No. Sólo somos muy buenos amigos.

-Pues no parece. Siempre los veo juntos y demasiado cerca y con muchas confianzas para ser sólo amigos.

-¿Estás celoso?

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué razón estaría celoso? Yo no estoy celoso. Respondió algo nervioso.

-Si tú lo dices. Bueno, me voy, adiós. Se despidió Melanie, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con una gran sonrisa que a Chris lo dejó paralizado.

Ginny se encontraba de nuevo a solas con Harry. Habían llegado a un salón antiguo que ya no se utilizaba para dar clases, pues tenía las sillas revueltas y rotas, cubiertas de polvo y telarañas, al igual que el suelo y las paredes. En general, todo estaba oscuro, pero un poco de luz se filtraba por un pequeño resquicio de una ventana que había sido mal cubierta con algunas tablas.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Quiero que hablemos

-Podemos hablar en cualquier parte. No tiene necesidad de ser aquí.

-Es el primer lugar que encontré vacío.

-Pues la próxima vez busca mejor.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-Bueno, si no es más, me voy.

-Cómo que te vas. Todavía no hemos hablado.

-¿No? Lo siento. Sonrió ella nerviosamente. –Bueno, discúlpame pero no tengo mucho tiempo, así que dime…

Harry limpió dos de las sillas e hizo que Ginny se sentara.

-Como veo que no tienes mucho tiempo, voy a ser breve. Me preocupa mucho la relación que tienes con Brennan. Creo que van avanzando muy rápido y tú sólo eres una niña que puede dejarse llevar fácilmente por él, que es mayor que tú.

A pesar de todo, Harry trató de que sus celos no se notaran mientras le decía eso. Aún así, él de verdad estaba preocupado.

Ante esto, ella sólo pudo reír.

-Harry, mi querido amigo. Déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado. No pienses mal de lo que viste hace un rato. Él solamente me estaba haciendo cosquillas, pero reconozco que desde el ángulo que tú lo viste, se podía malinterpretar. Además, yo no soy una niña. Aún soy joven, pero no inocente. Yo ya he pasado por estas cosas muchas veces y sé manejarlas.

Pero Harry tenía ese día encendida la velita de la mala espina, así que la respuesta de Ginny fue interpretada de la peor manera posible.

-¿Quieres decir que ya has estado con muchos chicos?

-Si. Eso todo el mundo lo sabe.

-Yo no…

-Pero si tú mismo me reclamaste por tener tantas citas.

-¡¡Sí, pero no sabía que te acostabas con ellos!! Harry comenzó a levantar la voz. Su rostro estaba rojo y tenía los puños apretados.

-¿Qué?

-Ginny. Yo siempre pensé que tú sabías comportarte, pero ahora veo que no.

Desde cuándo dejaste de ser mi niña.

-De verdad que a veces te pones tan dramático. Debería estar enojada contigo por pensar tan mal de mí. No sé qué te pasa hoy, pero viendo que no estás entendiendo lo que te digo, te voy a explicar mejor. Lo que quiero decir es que al salir con tantos chicos, he aprendido a tratarlos y no ser manipulada por ellos. Además, puedes estar tranquilo. Chris no me haría daño. Confío plenamente en él. Si no es más, me voy.

-¿Por qué tan pronto?

-Mi novio me espera

-¿Para qué?

-Si me sigues molestando, me enojo contigo, por ser tan entrometido y por estarme llevando a todas partes a la fuerza. ¿Entendiste?

Harry asintió un poco de mala gana.

-Muy bien. Me dio gusto hablar contigo. Nos vemos más tarde.

Ella se disponía a salir, pero su amigo la detuvo.

-¿No me das un beso de despedida?

Ginny se acercó a la mejilla de Harry, pero él fue más ágil y volteó el rostro.

-Ahora si puedes irte con Chris. Le dijo y se despidió agitando la mano.


	6. Las vacaciones de navidad

Capítulo 6: Las vacaciones de navidad

**Capítulo 6: Las vacaciones de navidad**

Las semanas para las vacaciones de navidad pasaron pronto y todos estaban muy felices pues al fin, después de tanto estudiar, iban a descansar junto a sus familias y amigos.

Cada año se escogía una casa para celebrar la navidad entre las personas que trabajaban en el ministerio. Sobra decir que debía ser un lugar espacioso en el que pudieran asistir cientos de personas. La fiesta anterior se había realizado en la mansión de los Black y había sido todo un éxito: las personas bailaron hasta tarde, comieron y bebieron hasta la saciedad y al fin, las familias y amigos más cercanos se quedaron hasta el amanecer hablando y disfrutando pues pasaron un buen tiempo con sus seres queridos.

El turno esta vez era para los Weasley. Con su casa ya remodelada y ampliada, su hogar fue escogido como la sede para la fiesta anual de navidad del ministerio. Así, los ocho jóvenes se fueron directamente a casa de los pelirrojos para ayudar con los preparativos, ya que Molly no podía sola con tantas responsabilidades.

Esos días se repartieron la tarea de asear a profundidad y en cada rincón y por último de decorar, aunque la fiesta se realizaría en un salón, en los terrenos de La Madriguera, que se había improvisado con ese fin. La comida y la bebida habían sido encargadas a un restaurante ubicado en el callejón Diagon. La música sería por cuenta de una orquesta londinense Todo se hacía con dinero donado por las familias más distinguidas y con más poder del ministerio.

Así, llegó el día de la fiesta y ya todo se encontraba listo.

Como el ministro estaba insistiendo tanto en su campaña de pasar desapercibidos antes los muggles y adoptar algunas de sus costumbres, ese día tendrían que ir con vestido y traje de gala común. Obviamente, algunas familias estaban en desacuerdo, pero al final, tuvieron que aceptar.

El grupo de amigos era el encargado de recibir a las personas que llegaban, así que tuvieron que vestirse con trajes de papá y mamá Noel respectivamente. El traje de las muchachas constaba de una falda corta, botas rojas hasta la rodilla y una blusa de manga larga roja; ellos tenían un traje igual y tradicional sólo que sin la barba y la barriga, porque se negaron a hacerlo.

Después de dar la bienvenida durante una hora, que era el tiempo de espera, dieron comienzo a la reunión. En la mesa principal se encontraban los altos funcionarios del ministerio y el propio ministro, el director, los profesores de Hogwarts y su consejo de padres, además de la familia anfitriona. En las otras mesas, dispuestas por grupos de ocho personas, se encontraban los demás empleados.

Como era día de noche buena, los niños sí pudieron asistir a la fiesta, pero dispusieron de un lugar para hacerlos dormir pues casi siempre, la reunión se acababa en la madrugada.

Así que, después de que todos cenaran e hicieran el brindis, comenzaron a bailar.

Los ocho jóvenes también fueron los encargados de abrir el baile con un vals muy suave. Para ese momento ya se habían cambiado de ropa y tenían una más apropiada para la ocasión.

Las parejas eran conformadas por Hermione y Ron, Cat y Mike, Pansy y Draco y Ginny y Harry.

Viktor, por ser una celebridad, estaba invitado, y al ver a Hermione tan cerca de Ron, dio un puño a la mesa que estaba dispuesta para todo su equipo y derramó el vino que todavía quedaba en algunas copas.

Ginny trató de alejarse un poco de Harry para evitar tentaciones, pero este se opuso y la acercó más a sí, porque esa noche no dejaría que se le escapara.

Luego, más parejas salieron a bailar, y así se inició el baile.

Más tarde. La orquesta comenzó a tocar y todo se terminó oficialmente a las tres de la madrugada, cuando sólo quedaron las familias y personas más cercanas a los Weasleys.

Charlaron durante un buen rato y luego se obsequiaron regalos. Era la misma tradición de siempre.

Los jóvenes salieron del salón y cada pareja se fue por un rumbo diferente.

Draco y Pansy llegaron a una pradera llena de flores, y aunque en la noche no se veían muy bien, la luz de la luna les daba un toque especial. Se sentaron juntos a disfrutar del amanecer e intercambiaron regalos. Ella le dio una loción y él, un anillo en el que se podía leer al reverso: feliz navidad mi amor.

Mike y Cat fueron hasta las orillas del lago. Él le obsequió unos broches para el cabello hechos en plata y con pequeñas piedras de murano y cristales swarovsky. Ella, un cd de su grupo favorito y un celular.

Ginny y Harry se subieron a un árbol desde el que se podía apreciar un hermoso paisaje: el lago, iluminado por la luna y más allá, un pueblo, muy alejado, con pequeñas lucecitas y humo saliendo de sus chimeneas. Era algo muy acogedor.

Harry le obsequió un prendedor en forma de corazón, que estaba decorado con un pequeño rubí en el centro. Ella le regaló un portarretrato con la foto de ellos dos, abrazados y sonriendo que se habían tomado en las vacaciones pasadas.

Se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Harry movió el rostro y se lo dio en los labios. Cuando iba a profundizar el beso, ella se apartó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sabes que tengo novio

-¿No puedes olvidarte de él un segundo? -Bufó Harry un poco irritado. -Este momento es para los dos y tú pensando en ese estúpido.

-No lo llames así. Él nunca habla mal de ti. -Mintió Ginny

-Contéstame algo. ¿Lo quieres?

-Sí

-¿Y lo amas?- Preguntó con un poco de miedo.

Ginny vaciló

-Respóndeme por favor.

-No

-¿Y qué sientes por mí?

-Harry…

-¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Por qué no aceptas de una vez que entre nosotros hay algo? Sabes muy bien que yo no puedo verte más tan solo como una amiga y si no me equivoco, tú también sientes algo por mí.-

Sonrió un poco ante esa confesión y levantó su rostro para posar su vista en su amigo. Él le tomó la mano y le dio un beso en ella. Sus miradas se conectaron y luego de darse un abrazo, Harry escuchó que le decían suavemente: te amo. Esa fue la señal. Se acercaron despacio y rozaron sus labios de manera dulce y pausada, sintiendo sus respiraciones lentas y armoniosas. Se quedaron así por mucho tiempo, sintiendo esos pequeños toques eléctricos, hasta que tuvieron la necesidad de ir más allá y explorar, así que cambiaron sus roces delicados, por un beso más profundo, cálido y apasionado.

Cuando les faltaba el aire, se separaron y se miraron otra vez directamente a los ojos, sonriendo ampliamente.

Harry pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros de Ginny y ella se acomodó.

-¿Sabes algo? Este momento lo he esperado durante mucho tiempo, pero aún así, no puedo sentirme totalmente feliz.-

Inmediatamente, la vio y supo que estaba llorando.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo estaba muy ilusionada con lo nuestro. El día que íbamos a encontrarnos en el lago, después del baile de Halloween, antes de llegar, escuché la voz de una mujer y cuando me acerqué te vi besándola. En ese momento, sentí que todo se derrumbaba y me fui sin decirte nada.

-Ginny…

-Espera, déjame terminar.- Él asintió. -Por eso, cada vez que nos besábamos, que te enojabas cuando estaba con Chris, y que me llevabas a los salones a hablar contigo, me confundía mucho y no sabía qué pensar. En muchas ocasiones, creí que jugabas conmigo, pero cuando te veo a los ojos, tengo la certeza de que me equivoco y siento que de verdad me quieres.

-Eso fue toda una confusión. Alguien le dijo a Melanie que a mí me gustaba y por eso se me fue encima ese día. Pero ella y yo sólo somos amigos. Después de ese encuentro, acordamos ser sólo eso. Mírame.-

Ginny levantó el rostro y Harry secó sus lágrimas.

-Yo también te amo Ginny, de eso puedes estar segura. Contigo me siento pleno y feliz. No hay nadie que me haga sentir lo que tú me provocas. Eres tan bella, tan dulce, sincera e inteligente. Eres una mujer y tienes ese aire de inocencia y niñez que me encanta. Puedo reconocerte aún con los ojos cerrados, porque tu olor, aunque sea suave, es sólo tuyo y no hay ninguno que me llene más que él.

Ginny volvió a sonreír una vez más esa noche, pero al ver a Harry, notó que estaba un poco triste.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Pero luego, él le devolvió una mirada ilusionada.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-No tienes necesidad de preguntar. Eso ya lo suponía ¿No?

-No, porque tú ya tienes un novio, uno que no soy yo.

-¿Y?

-¿Piensas salir con los dos al mismo tiempo? Para que sepas Ginny, yo no te voy a compartir con nadie.

-Yo no tengo novio Harry

-¿Y entonces quién es Brennan? ¿Tu amigo con derecho?

Ginny se burló

-Ah, Harry. Y yo que te creía inteligente.

-Muchas gracias por ser tan sincera. -Dijo irónicamente.

-De nada.

-No me has explicado aún.

-Chris no es mi novio. Es simplemente mi amigo.

-Y por qué te besabas con él en todas partes.

-Porque ese era mi plan para darte celos.

-Y yo que pensaba que eras tan inocente.

-Si soy inocente, pero en otros sentidos, también astuta.

-¿Entonces si puedes ser mi novia libremente?

-Si

Y después de darse muchos besos y abrazos regresaron nuevamente a La Madriguera.

Ron y Hermione se fueron directo hacia la cocina a buscar un poco de calor.. Ella tenía mucho frío y por alguna razón se había resfriado esa noche, así que prendieron la chimenea y se sentaron en la mesa a conversar.

-Mira Ron, este es tu regalo. –Le pasó una caja grande. La destapó con impaciencia y descubrió, con mucha sorpresa que se trataba de un uniforme original de los Chudley Cannons autografiado por todos los integrantes del equipo.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste? -Le preguntó con entusiasmo.

-Ya sabes. Mis influencias.

-¿Se lo pediste a Viktor?

-No. A un amigo de él.

-Muchas gracias Hermione. –La abrazó y le dio varios besos en la mejilla que se iban acercando peligrosamente a su boca. –Yo también te tengo un regalo. –Le pasó una caja mediana. Eran, un libro de poemas de Emily Dickinson, un diario forrado en peluche rosa, con una llave pequeña y una pulsera que tenía en el revés un mensaje: "para que me lleves siempre contigo".

-Mira. La llave es un dije que puedes ponerle a la pulsera para que no se te pierda. –le dijo él.

-Muchas gracias Ron. En verdad me gustó mucho.

Se abrazaron cálidamente durante un rato, hasta que se separaron un poco. Ron le tomó de la barbilla delicadamente y acercó su rostro para besarla, pero justo en ese momento, sintieron las voces de su hermana y su mejor amigo, así que se apartaron suavemente, se sonrieron, recogieron sus regalos y subieron a dormir.


	7. Un final lleno de muchos comienzos

Capítulo 7: Un final lleno de muchos comienzos

**Ca****pítulo 7: Un final lleno de muchos comienzos**

**-**Hola. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vine a hablarr contigo

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quierro que me rrespondas algo. ¿Todavía tengo esperranzas contigo?

La chica bajó la cabeza

-Ya veo…

-Lo siento mucho…

-No te disculpes. De alguna manerra te entiendo

-¿No estás enojado?

-No -Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, aunque un poco tosca

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?

-Porr supuesto. Seguimos siendo amigos, a menos que tú no quierras.

-Claro que sí. –Le sonrió ella

Se dieron un cálido abrazo durante un largo rato.

-No dudes en buscarrme si me necesitas. Mándame una lechuza o algo. –Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

Hermione se quedó viéndolo un momento con una sonrisa en el rostro y luego se fue directo a su cita. Llegó pronto, a su parecer porque Ron no se veía por ninguna parte, pero como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente, apareció a lo lejos.

-Hola -Le saludó ella alegremente

-Hmm

-¿Qué te pasa? -Le preguntó, algo extrañada

-¿A qué viniste?

-Tú me citaste

-No me refiero a eso

-¿Entonces?

-Mira Hermione. Lo único que te pido es que no finjas. Ya sé que todavía estás con Viktor.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No importa el motivo. Lo que tiene peso aquí es que me has mentido. Si todavía lo quieres no tienes que engañarme diciéndome que lo vas a dejar. Lo último que necesito es que estés conmigo por lástima. –Le espetó y se fue

Hermione se tiró en la hierba a pensar. Suponía que los había visto en el corredor. Ya tendría tiempo para aclararle las cosas. Por el momento sólo quería estar sola y relajarse.

Ron subió directamente hacia su cuarto. Se acostó en su cama con los brazos debajo del cuello y analizó la situación. Tal vez había sido un poco impulsivo. ¿Por qué no le preguntó su versión de la situación? Recordó: Iba hacia el lugar en que había quedado de verse con Hermione y al doblar el corredor notó a dos personas hablando e inmediatamente los reconoció. Se devolvió para espiar, pero no pudo escuchar lo que decían, sólo vio que al final de la conversación se abrazaban y él le daba un beso en la mejilla. Luego de que ella se fuera hacia los jardines salió tras ella ardiendo en furia y celos. Al final le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Sorpresivamente se dio cuenta de la hora que era. Ya tenía hambre, así que decidió bajar a cenar. En el comedor se encontró con todos sus amigos, excepto con la que esperaba ver.

-¿Dónde está Hermione? -Preguntó Ginny

-No sé -Respondieron todos

-Tal vez ha de estar en la biblioteca -Dijo Mike

Todos dieron por válida la respuesta, ya que era algo que sucedía con frecuencia.

Al día siguiente, Ron se levantó temprano dispuesto a hablar con su amiga para pedirle una disculpa pero no la encontró. La buscó en la sala común, en la biblioteca, en la cocina, en el comedor, en los jardines y no estaba. Comenzó a preocuparse un poco y preguntó por ella a su hermana, a Cat y a Pansy, pero tampoco la habían visto.

Se acostó en el mueble más grande y se dispuso a esperarla. Al rato bajaron Lavender y Parvati, así que fue hacia ellas.

-Hola. ¿Han visto a Hermione?

-No. Desde ayer está perdida. Ni siquiera vino a dormir

-¿Están seguras?

-Claro. Estamos desde la noche en la habitación y no ha venido.

-Bueno, gracias.

Muy preocupado, salió a buscarla. Ni siquiera desayunó, porque el pensar en que le habría pasado algo malo le retiró todas las ansias de comer que pudiera tener.

Después de buscar nuevamente por todo el castillo, salió a los jardines a relajarse un poco y tratar de pensar con la cabeza fría, pues así nunca la encontraría.

Luego de un rato, se levantó y se encaminó otra vez hacia su cuarto y mientras lo hacía, la encontró. Inmediatamente corrió hacia ella y le abrazó.

-¡Hermione! Dónde estabas

-¿Por qué?

-Te buscaba desde ayer

-Estaba en la casa de los gritos

-¿Haciendo qué?

-No te importa -Ron la miró de manera ofendida

-¿Qué? No pongas esa cara. Ayer me gritaste, quién sabe por qué y ahora vienes a reclamarme. Déjate de tonterías de una buena vez que no estoy para tus jueguitos.

-Oye ¡¡Calma!!

-Eres tú el que necesita calmarse. Piensa bien antes de hablar. ¿No vez que ofendes a las personas sin tener motivos verdaderos?

-Pero Hermione, ¿Qué querías que pensara? Vengo a dispuesto a reunirme contigo y te encuentro con Viktor. Es normal que me moleste

-¿Y por qué no hablaste conmigo antes de hacer nada?

-Porque me dio rabia

-¡Vez!

-¡Sí! Ya sé que me equivoqué ¡Perdóname!

-No, Ron, las cosas no se arreglan tan fácilmente. Mientras sigas siendo tan impulsivo lo nuestro no va a funcionar

Se volteó, dispuesta a irse para el castillo, pero Ron la detuvo del brazo y la jaló hacia él.

-No huyas, hermy

Le alzó el rostro de la barbilla y se acercó. Posó sus labios sobre los de ella y comenzó con pequeños roces ligeros y delicados, apenas tocándose, pero que les transmitían unas chispitas de energía que les recorría todo el rostro.

Este fue la apertura a un beso más encendido, en el que comenzaron a jugar poco a poco con sus lenguas.

Hermione, que antes tenía sus manos entrelazadas con las del pelirrojo, las subió de modo que ahora le rodeaba el cuello. Ron, por su parte, la tomó con fuerza de la cintura y la acercó más, jugando con el borde de su blusa, que le iba un poco más arriba del ombligo.

-¡Señorita Granger, Señor Weasley!

Se separaron inmediatamente al oír el llamado de la profesora McGonagall

-¡Hagan el favor de dejar sus muestras de cariño para un lugar menos concurrido!

-Si, profesora

Vieron como se alejaba hacia el castillo y respiraron con tranquilidad. Se sonrieron y se tomaron de las manos.

-¿Y ahora?

-¿ahora qué?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-No tenías necesidad de preguntar

-Sí era necesario. Como hace un momento estabas tan enojada

-¿Por culpa de quién?

-Bueno, no vamos a discutir ahora por eso

Se sonrieron nuevamente y se fueron a la sala común, dispuestos a contarle a todos sus amigos que ya eran pareja.


	8. Epílogo

0000000000

0000000000

Vanessa estaba recostada en la cama, mientras Sirius cargaba al bebé y lo miraba; James le daba el tetero a su hija y Lily veía por la ventana a todos los muchachos jugando Volleyball.

En las vacaciones de verano, decidieron ir todos a la playa durante una semana. Habían llegado el día anterior y se estaban quedando en unas cabañas situadas muy cerca del mar.

-Ven Lily, vamos a dar un paseo -Le llamó su esposo

-Sirius, ¿Vienes? -Él negó con la cabeza

-Bien, nos vemos más tarde

Lily tomó a su hija en brazos y James llevaba la sombrilla para que no les diera mucho el sol. Compraron unas bebidas y se las dieron a sus hijos y respectivos amigos.

-Tomen chicos, les trajimos refrescos

Todos se acercaron a ellos.

-Papá, nos interrumpiste cuando íbamos a ganarles

-Mentira. Están dolidos porque llevamos más puntos que ustedes

-¿Cuánto? -preguntó James

-20-16

Las chicas jugaban contra los chicos y les llevaban ventaja por pocos puntos. Tomaron sus refrescos y siguieron jugando.

Después de que empataron, decidieron parar el juego para no seguir peleando por quién ganaba y se fueron a nadar.

Los dos adultos se sentaron en una gran toalla que habían llevado y pusieron la sombrilla en la arena, de modo que los cubriera del sol. Lily veía a su hijo y sonreía.

-¿En qué piensas? -Le preguntó James

-¿No crees que son iguales a nosotros cuando estábamos jóvenes?

-¿En qué sentido?

-Míralos. Son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre están juntos, como tú con Remus y Sirius.

-Y aparte, ya tienen pareja. Nosotros nos tardamos más, ¿No crees?

-Sí

-Estoy casi seguro de que salen del colegio y se casan

-No creo que todos. Tal vez Hermione, que es tan responsable, siga estudiando y luego se casa

-Tal vez. Pero al menos, siguen juntos después de salir del colegio.

-Sí

-Ginny será una buena esposa ¿No crees?

-Por supuesto. ¿Ya la has visto con sus sobrinos? Los trata como si fueran propios

-Y sabe cocinar muy bien

-¿Quién cocina bien?

-Sirius, no escuches conversaciones ajenas

-Oh, discúlpame Lily. No sabía que tus charlas con James eran secretos de Estado

-No es eso…

-¿Entonces? Sea lo que sea, James me lo cuenta luego

-Hmm

-Ya, paz -Dijo James

-¿Y Vanessa?

-Se quedó dormida con Steven. Ya saben, todavía no ha terminado de pasar la dieta. ¿Pero si van a contarme quién cocina bien?

-Ginny. Estábamos diciendo que va a ser una buena esposa para Harry

-Vaya, pero si son novios apenas hace unos meses y ya están pensando en casarlos

-Es que eso es lo que va a pasar. ¿No crees lo mismo de Cat y Mike?

-Puede ser. Es lo más probable, pero no me gusta anticiparme a los hechos.

-¿No te gustaría tener nietos? -Le preguntó James a su amigo

-Sí, pero en unos años más. No vez que todavía estoy muy joven

-Todavía con lo mismo -Les contestó Lily

Después de un rato, los chicos terminaron de nadar y Mike se acercó a Sirius

-Papá, ¿podemos dar una vuelta?

-Claro hijo

Sirius miró con extrañeza a sus amigos y se fue con Mike

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan serio?

-Tengo algo importante qué decirte

-Y qué es

-¿Qué piensas de tener nietos?

-¿Por qué?

-Sólo dímelo

-Pues estaría bien, pero en unos cuántos años ¿Por qué?

-Vas a ser abuelo

-¿Humm?

-Que vas a tener nietos

-¿Cuándo?

-En unos siete meses. Cat está en embarazo

-¡¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!


End file.
